CLASES DE SEXOLOGIA POR EROSENNIN
by aniyasha
Summary: el sensei jaraiya preocupado por la conducta xxx de muchos jovenes ninjas, se propone ilustrarlos con su sabiduria en el sexo. minato, kushina, fugaku,hiashi, mikoto,Hana. iran a clases y aprenderan muchas cosas."di que si! al sexo seguro.
1. Chapter 1

**NI HAO!.- aquí reportándome, esta historia me daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza y quise escribirla, a ver qué opinan.**

**Todo es con humor blanco, aun que se hable de sexo, la verdad es que no se, si está bien escribir algo así, bueno no es para tanto, y no quiero ofender a nadie.**

**XD soy muy moralista, así que pido que me comenten si lo quito o lo sigo, vuelvo a repetir es humor blanco algo un poco pesadito pero todo tranquilito.**

**Yo respeto mucho a mis suegros (kushina y minato), pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que pasaron teniendo a ero-Sanín como maestro de minato. **

**Tengo que aceptar que soy una pervertida XD.**

**Y he tomado prestado algunos nombres de ustedes, espero que no se molesten. Pero es que yo siento que cada vez que leemos es como estar ahí, asi que me dije vamos a ponernos ahí. Asi que solicito permiso para utilizar sus nombres. Para mi es brindarles un reconocimiento.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T**

**Vivan mis suegros. Arriba la ola amarilla-roja.**

**Juntos podemos con la causa.**

**CLASES DE SEXOLOGIA POR ERO-SANIN (JARAIYA).**

_**Primer capítulo: ¡di que si! Al sexo seguro**_

Los ninjas entre 16 a 17 años de edad fueron llamados, para recibir una clase extra por parte del gran jaraiya, el cual preocupado por el futuro de los jóvenes quiso impartir una clase de sexualidad, el tercer Hokage se asombro del pedido de uno de los Sanín, quien dijo que había visto conductas xxx en algunas jóvenes parejas ninjas, no quiso dar nombres, esto preocupo al hokage por lo que accedió al pedido.

El viernes a las 1 de la tarde, en una de las aulas de la academia ninja se presentaron 19 jóvenes entre los cuales se destacaban:

minato namikaze

kushina Usumaki

fagaku uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

Hiashi Hyuuga

Hana Hyuuga

Hisashi Hyuuga

Hikari Hyuuga

Isi-san

Bella-scullw

Aniyasha u. s.

Tsukimine

Emiita

Akumii-zatire

Sonohanara

Nenagdleone

Minakushi-chan

Hozuka oky

Neko-onigiri

The shade

Ninguno sabía por que estaban ahí, pero fueron llenando el salón y sentándose de dos en dos.

Cada quien platicaba con el compañero de alado, los más escandalosos eran el grupo de los genios, los primeros ocho de la lista.

**-¿por qué nos mando a citar el hokage ttebayo?.-** cuestiono cierta pelirroja a su compañero y novio Minato.

El rubio la miro y negó con la cabeza

-**no lo sé kushina, pero al parecer es algo muy serio.**

**-a mi me dijeron, que eran clases extra urgentes.-** menciono mikoto que está sentada a lado de ellos.

**-tal vez alguna nueva técnica.-** sugirió Fugaku.

**-o a lo mejor nuevos métodos de tortura.-** dijo hiashi hyuuga

**-no sé, por qué últimamente, tienes esa obsesión por torturar gente.- **cuestiono Hana, su novia.

**-¡están todos equivocados!.-** llamo la atención de repente Hisashi, quien se encontraba con su novia hikari.- **según se esto es obra del sensei de minato**

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….** Dijeron todos.

_De repente se abre la puerta, de ella entra al salón el tercer hokage, todos saludan y esperan con impaciencia lo que va a anunciar._

**-buenas tardes jóvenes ninjas, se preguntaran para que los he mandado a llamar, un ninja de elite ha visto y escuchado cosas impropias por parte de ustedes, así que me ha pedido dar esta clase de orientación. Sin más les dejo con Jaraiya.**

_El sensei jaraiya entro al salón, todos los alumnos no creía que él estuviera ahí, ese viejo pervertido ¿que podía enseñarles?, es cierto que era uno de los Sanín legendarios, pero también era cierto que sus enseñanzas daban mucho de qué hablar._

**-gracias maestro, prometo que no se arrepentirá de esta oportunidad.-** comento ero-sanin

**-son todos tuyos.-** dicho esto el hokage se retiro del aula.

**-HEY ERO-SANIN, ¿QUE ESTA TRAMANDO TTEBANE?.-** grito una pelirroja

**-kushina trata de tranquilizarte, minato controla a tu novia., bueno prosiguiendo con la clase todos me conocen y saben de mi trayectoria, así que no necesito presentarme y yo ya los conozco a todos ustedes.**

**-dirás que conocemos su mala reputación.-**dijo el uchiha

_Jaraiya le creció una vena en la cabeza._

**-si usted no es de confiar, de nada sirve que sea fuerte.-** declaro hiashi

_La vena del sensei creció más._

**-lo que estoy haciendo….. lo hago por ustedes.-** dicho esto empezó a escribir en el pizarrón que había ahí.-

"**CLASES DE SEXO."**

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. Gritaron todos los ninjas que se encontraban en el salón de clases.

**-silencio niños.-** sobándose los oídos, miro fijamente a todos los reunidos en el salón de clase.- **He visto en ustedes algunas conducta inapropiadas y me he preocupado por eso.**

**-si se refiere a cuando encontró a fugaku-baka, metiéndole mano a mikoto antier en la noche, creo que debería hablar con él. ¡Fugaku-baka es un pervertido como usted!.-** declaro la pelirroja. Logrando que todo el salón se callara para escuchar bien el chisme.

El acusado se levanto indignado

**-yo no le estaba asiendo algo inapropiado a mikoto, solo era un beso, de que minato no te bese y no puedas diferenciar una cosa de "lo otro" no es mi culpa.**

Ahora la pelirroja se levanto furiosa.

**-¡cómo te atreves! , mina-chan no es un pervertido como tú.**

El se cruzo de brazos

**-tienen 6 meses de novios y en ningún momento le he visto darte un beso**

**-eres un….**

**-nada kushina, ustedes dos son los atrasados.**

**-pues para que veas y compruebes que estas equivocado.-** kushina paro a su novio y en frente de la mirada incrédula de todo el mundo lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, minato por primera vez en su vida olvido la timidez que lo caracterizaba, y se entrego al fuego que empezó a prender en su cuerpo por culpa del acto de su novia.

_Ero-sanin no decía nada, el también cuestionaba lo mojigato que podía ser minato, pero al parecer su alumno si le había aprendido algo, por que en este momento, el calmado minato, estaba dando todo un gran espectáculo y ¡valla que se veía que tenia buenos pulmones!, por que al parecer ya llevaban 15 minutos y no se desprendían, era bueno saber que iba por buen camino, y él se encargaría de que terminando la clase, estos ninjas practicaran bien el arte erótico. Era una promesa para sí mismo._

_Kushina y minato se separan por la falta de oxigeno, ambos pegaron su frente, ¡por kami!, nunca se habían besado así, y para nada era como se lo imaginaban, sentían el cuerpo vibrante de energía, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintieron que no existiría nadie en este mundo que les provocara lo que sentían en estos momentos. Tendrían que repetirlo siempre que se pudiera._

_Las mayorías de las mujeres ninjas ahí presentes darían cualquier cosa por recibir un beso de mina-chan, ¡lástima que la pelirroja fuera su novia!, y con ella nadie se atrevía tan siquiera a suspirar por el chico rubio, sino la habanera sangrienta se encargaría de hacerlas __**recapacitar.**_

**-bueno par de tortolos, sentados todos.-** dijo jaraiya.- **a esto me refiero, ninguno de aquí presente, saben cómo comportarse con sus parejas y tampoco saben cómo canalizar la energía sexual que se desarrolla por un simple beso, por eso yo vengo a tratar de ….**

**-de decirnos que practicar el sexo de muy jóvenes no es conveniente.-** grito bella-scullw.

**-no como creen.-** negó el sensei

**-entonces trata de decirnos que tengamos cuidado con nuestras hormonas, y pensemos mas en nuestros actos.-** declaro isi-san

**- no.-** repitió el sensei

**- lo que quiere, es que nos refrenemos sexualmente, y no tengamos ningún contacto con el género masculino, hasta que seamos mayores y podamos ser responsable de nuestros actos.-** dio su punto de vista minakushi-chan

**-no.-** volvió a negar el sensei

**-entonces, ¿que es lo que quiere que aprendamos?.-** pregunto aniyasha XD.

Los 8 genios estaban escuchando lo dicho por sus compañeros ninjas, ¡por kami!, es que no conocían a este pervertido.

**-de seguro algo perverso.-** declaro la pelirroja kushina.

**-¡SILENCIO!.-** grito ero-Sanín, volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón:

¡DI QUE SI! AL SEXO SEGURO…

**-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. dijeron todos los ninjas.**

**-Asi es, ustedes no saben cómo tener un buen sexo, yo nunca los privaría de los placeres de la vida, y nunca es bueno ser conformista, y menos aun en relación con el sexo, que cuando se experimenta en su plenitud, puede brindar la más maravillosa de las sensaciones. Por eso, es importante tomar toda la información necesaria para lograr tener el mejor de los sexos.**

_Nadie en el salón pudo emitir una palabra, todos estaban conmocionados y sonrojados._

**-sensei, no estoy muy seguro en querer tomar esta clase.-** dicho esto cierto rubio, se levanto dispuesto a irse.

**-no vas a ningún lado minato, son ordenes del Hokage y me dijo que suspendería a cualquiera de misiones por tiempo indefinido.-** claro eso se lo invento, nadie se iría de aquí sin que él haya acabado y menos su alumno, casi hijo él tenía que aprender.

**-¡eres un pervertido! Y nos quieres pervertir a nosotros ttebane.-** chillo kushina

_Mikoto, fugaku, hiashi, Hana, Hisashi, Hikari no habían dicho nada por que ellos si querían saber más del tema, nadie en sus casas lo platicaban, llegabas con una venda en los ojos al matrimonio, no sabias por que tu cuerpo últimamente reaccionaba de cierta forma, cuando antes no pensabas en "eso" , y si alguien sabia de estos temas, ero-sanin seria ¡el mejor! . _

_Los demás ninjas presentes también estaban interesados en el tema. Claro no se podía evitar tener en todo momento las mejillas sonrojadas. _

Asi que todos los 19 alumnos ahí presentes tenían que quedarse "obligados". XD

**-bueno proseguiré con la clase.-** dicho esto empezó a pasar por todos los lugares con una gran caja, entregando una pequeña caja a cada alumno, cuando termino de repartirlos.- **cada caja contiene lo necesario, para comprender este tema, ahora solo saquen primero el libro rojo, ahí está escrito los temas que tocaremos.**

_Todos los alumnos sacaron simplemente el libro rojo pero no pudieron evitar ver todo lo que había dentro de la casa, "objetos muy raros que nunca habían visto"_

**Abrieron el pequeño libro y los temas eran los siguientes:**

**1.- ¡di que si! Al sexo seguro.**

**2.- tipos de métodos anticonceptivos. (Como usar un condón)**

**3.- ¿como tener el mejor sexo?**

**4.- Libro kamasutra.**

**5.- posiciones sexuales.**

**6.- juegos sexuales.**

**7.- juguetes sexuales.**

**8.- como lograr un orgasmo.( como hacer el amor correctamente a un hombre y a una mujer).**

**9.- lugares para hacer el amor.**

**10.- conclusiones.**

_Todos los ninjas alumnos no creían en lo que leía….. Nadie volvió a decir nada… ero-Sanín comenzó con la clase._


	2. como se puede obtener el sexo seguro?

**NI HAO!.- Como están?, espero que bien, yo aquí reportándome con ustedes, les traigo la continuación de esta historia, que al parecer es la de mas excito XD, ****agradezco a todos sus comentarios, en serio, me iluminan mi musa, y me hacen sentir muy bien. Yo escribo para ustedes con el corazón, y me encanta saber que estoy transmitiendo bien mis sentimientos, XD si soy una pervertida jajajjaj, no eso era otra cosa, XD. También agradezco que me escuchen XD, no tienen por qué soportarme T-T.**

**Las autoras que se van integrando a la historia, es porque tengo autorización de su parte y las que realizan actos pervertidos en los capítulos, es porque así lo piden XD," no te quedes con las ganas si quieres aparecer ", solo dilo, si quieren decir algo en esta clase pueden hacerlo, el fils es para ustedes amigas, así que adelante no se depriman.**

**En fin necesitare candidatos hombres para el tercer ****capítulo, si alguien está interesado dejen el comentario.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.**

**Esto es para beneficio de la pareja MINATO-****KUSHINA,**

**MIS SUEGROS.**

**APOYEN A LA OLA "AMARILLO+ROJO= A IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA"**

**Capitulo 2: ¿cómo se practica el sexo seguro?**

**-muy bien niños, ****comenzaremos con la clase.- **dijo ero-sanin, pero fue interrumpido por que tocaron la puerta.

Tres ninjas se asomaron al salón, los cuales al ver a sus amigos, se sorprendieron de las señas que decían "que se fueran de ahí."

**-llegan tarde.-** recrimino ero-sanin.- **pasen, tomen cada una de ustedes una cajita que está en la mesa.**

Los ninjas recién llegados tomaron con cierto nerviosismo la caja de color rosa, la cual tenía un símbolo muy extraño, se fueron a tomar asiento en la parte de atras del salón, donde había espacio.

**-muy bien si ya no hay ****más atrasados , ahora si iniciamos, el tema ya lo escribí, di que si al sexo seguro, pero díganme, ¿ustedes que entiende por sexo seguro?, ¿alguien quiere participar?.- **volteo a ver a todo el salón, que estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a soltar ni el oxigeno, "estos niños están pero de lo que pensé".- **miren.- **volvió a retomar la palabra.- **comprendo que en sus casas no quieran que se hable de estos temas porque ellos los consideran impropios, pero eso es un vil mentira, el sexo es algo muy normal, principalmente hablando por ustedes, sus cuerpos en esta edad, están desarrollando demasiadas hormonas que los pone calientes.**

**-entonces ero-sanin****, ¿ tu todavía no sales de la pubertad?.-** grito la pelirroja.**- porque si te conocemos aquí es por lo "caliente que eres". Jajajjajaj**

Ero-sanin le aventó un gis, que ella no atrapo.

**-kushina tranqui****lízate o si no pongo a minato aquí para que sea un colaborador muy especial en la clase, y date cuenta que aquí por lo menos hay más de 15 chicas, que de seguro quieren aprender muchas cosas con el.- **la amenazo

**-no te atrevas ero-sanin, ****porque si no, lo que te hiso tsunade no será nada en comparación de lo que te haré yo.-** grito la chica

**-****¡no me amenaces tu!**.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros**.- bueno sigamos, como les iba diciendo, es necesario que ustedes se sientan cómodos aquí, ya que trataremos muchos temas interesantes y que dudo que los vuelvan a tratar con alguien, y quien mejor que yo, que pertenezco a la liga erótica mas grande del mundo.**

**-****¿hay más que integran su grupo?.-** pregunto mikoto uchiha.

**-por su puesto tengo grandes amigos, ahora se me viene a la mente, el maestro roshi, el maestro haposai, el maestro sabato,**** el maestro mioga, ellos son los más allegados a mi.- **digo con una gran sonrisa.

**-vaya todos según usted son maestros, que malos estamos en educación****, si cualquier pervertido que no tiene bases morales, puede ser un sensei, que se supone tiene que enseñar lo mejor a sus alumnos.- **rebatió fubaku

Ero-sanin levanto una ceja, frunció el seño

**-****tú no me digas nada uchiha, que de seguro dentro de muy poco tiempo te veo inscribiéndote en este club.**

**-jajjajajajaj.- estallo en risas kushina.- si, ese fubaka, es de la misma línea que usted.**

El ofendido se defendió

-**pues kushina, a mi me han dicho que los alumnos superan al maestro y yo no soy el alumno de ese pervertido, mejor cuidate tu…**

Ella se levanto dispuesta a golpearlo, pero minato la agarro y la sentó.

**-****tranquilízate kushina.-** le dijo a ella en el oído

Los ojos violetas miraron furiosa al uchiha

**-mina-chan no es un pervertido**

**-bueno, basta y prosigamos que con tantos comentarios nunca acabaremos, en fin, si nadie quiere participar por las buenas lo aremos a mi modo.-** tomo una lista que se encontraba en la mesa, eran los nombres de los ninjas**.- a ver tsuki no akari-chan**.- pregunto por ella, y se dio cuenta que era una hermosa adolecente, la cual era uno de los tres ninjas que llego tarde.

Tsuki no akari-chan se levanto con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella no sabía que las clases fuera de esto, de haberlo sabido no hubiera entrado , que pena, todos estaban al pendiente de lo que diría.

**-****dígame sensei.-** respondió firmemente tsuki

**-****coméntanos , ¿para ti que es el sexo seguro?.-** pregunto ero-sanin

Ella se quedo muda, el corazón latía apresuradamente.

**-****hey ero-sanin le provocaras un infarto.-** dijo kushina que se compadecía de tsuki,

Pero tsuki no akari-chan se recupero de la primera impresión y contesto con voz fuerte a la pregunta.

**-considero que el sexo seguro es cuando tienes ****precaución al tener relaciones sexuales, digo, nadie tiene un cuerpo tan pero tan bueno por el cual valga la pena morirse por alguna enfermedad si esta se puede prevenir, por eso hay métodos anticonceptivos que te pueden ayudar a que no te enfermes.-** dicho esto tomo asiento dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos.

Vaya pensó ero-sanin esta niña me gusta.

**-muy bien te felicito, tienes la idea.-** dicho esto le guiño el ojo.- **haber atadalover, ¿tú qué opinas?**

Una ninja con ojos azules lo miro con nerviosismo.

Atadalover se levanto de su asiento, por kami, ¿por qué a ella?, primero llega tarde y después le preguntan esto.

**-para ****mí el concepto de sexo seguro, es la denominación de una serie de recomendaciones y prácticas en las relaciones sexuales, con el propósito de reducir el riesgo de contraer o contagiar alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, como el sida u otra infección, así como el de facilitar el control de la natalidad mediante el uso de métodos anticonceptivos u otras prácticas.-** dicho esto tomo asiento y se escondió de tras del pequeño librito.

**-vaya mina chan, yo pensé que ellas eran las ****más calladitas, pero se me hacen que son unas pervertidas, ttebayo**.- le dijo kushina al oído a minato.

El cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que esto, era demasiado interesante.

**-muy bien atadalove, ahora como les toco a los que llegaron tarde dar su opinión****, me faltas tú, si, tú, la que te sentaste a lado .-** dijo ero-sanin

**-buen ****día a todos.-** dijo parándose.- **me llamo sorahime, es un gusto, para mi estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de mis compañeras, el sexo.- **dijo atragantándose al decir las palabras.- **seguro, es aquel que practicas con seguridad, para evitar riesgos en la actividad, aun que yo digo que no existe garantía de tener una relación sexual sin riesgo alguno, o 100% segura.**

**-muy bien te felicito, me gustas, toma asiento.-** dirigió su mirada a los que tenía enfrente de él, al grupo de los genios.- **¿dame un ejemplo de cómo practicarías el sexo seguro hiashi?.**

Hiashi hyuuga no se levanto de su asiento, el era un futuro líder y simplemente lo miro cuando respondió.

**-bueno teniendo relaciones sexuales simplemente con mi esposa.**

**-entonces dime, ¿por que ayer te escuche con fubaka decir "vamos al burdel donde sacamos al pervertido del sensei"?.-** cuestiono maliciosamente una pelirroja

El la miro con furia

**-yo no dije eso.**

**-claro que no lo dijo kushina.-** respondió una voz demasiado tétrica, era Hana la novia de él.- **él sabe perfectamente lo que le sucedería si visitara esos lugares, ¿no es así querido?**

Hiashi solo asintió, prometiéndose al rato desquitarse de la habanera sangrienta.

**-muy bien , la respuesta hiashi.-** fijo su mirada en el rubio.-** ¿como lo arias tu minato?**

Este se sonrojo

**-la abstinencia.-** respondió, si decía algo impropio su vida peligraba.

Un suspiro de , se escucho por el salón.

Las chicas de ahí, pensaban que sería un desperdicio que el practicara la abstinencia, cual quiera de ellas podría ayudarle.

**-minato tu no cambias.- **negó con la cabeza.- **pero supongo que también es una buena respuesta. Todos los comentarios que he escuchado, son correctos, me alegra saber que tienen el conocimiento básico, tienen 5 minutos para anotar en el libro lo que piensan, al respecto.**

El silencio reino en la sala, jiraiya miraba a todos los presentes, vaya que konoha era una aldea privilegiada, las chicas estaban huauuuuuuuu. Una idea muy educativa paso por su mente.

**-ya pasaron los 5 minutos, necesitare voluntarios para una pequeña practica, ****¿quien dice yo?**

Nadie por supuesto se atrevió a alzar la mano para participar, o eso pensaba el por qué dos ninjas apenadas y sonrojadas completamente estiraron sus manos, el salón las contemplo como lo aria al ver a dos grandes héroes.

**-pobres chicas.-** susurro kushina a minato.

**-vengan al frente hermosas.-** grito ero-sanin.-** preséntense**

**-bueno ya me conocen soy isi-san.-** por kami, mi sueño hecho realidad, ero-sanin es tan guau, se ve genial, no me importa que sea un pervertido, se me hace uno de los hombres más kiay que he conocido, pensaba isi, la cual veía con ojos de corazoncitos a dicho maestro.

**-y yo soy tsuki no akari-chan.-** aun con todo el nerviosismo que siento, me emociona todo esto, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados " soy una mujer de acción." Pensaba tsuki.

**-muy bien, ahora.-** realizo unos sellos y se dirigió al mesa banco donde estaba minato, el sello paralizo a la pelirroja..

**-****¿que haces ero-sanin.?-** grito la chica molesta por no poderse mover

**-simplemente quiero que minato me ayude y si tu estas libre no lo ****hará, así que por eso te paralice, no te preocupes es momentáneo.**

**-pues la golpiza que yo te daré por esto no será para nada momentánea ttebane.**

**-minato párate y ven acá**

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se sujeto al asiento "su vida peligraba".

**-no seas un ****collón.-** grito su sensei.- **¿quieres ser hokage no?**

**-si.-** reafirmo minato

**-pues ****déjame decirte que en muchas ocasiones tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieras, y tendrás que apoyar en todo lo que sea beneficio para la educación en este caso. así que ven por las buenas o sino utilizare la fuerza.**

El rubio se encamino.

**-muy ****bien colócate alado de tsuki no akari-chan y yo me colocare a lado de isi-san. Ahora chicas quítense el chaleco.**

Ellas se sonrojaron pero le hicieron caso, se desprendieron el chaleco ninja el cual ocultaba ciertos atributos, y no estaba demás decir que estaban muy bien.

**-de ****acuerdo, esta mejor así, haber tsuki no akari, ¿cómo le dirías a minato que quieres tener sexo seguro con él?, has la representación, utiliza las tácticas femeninas.**

Todos callaron, muchas hubieran deseado participar, de haber sabido que tendrían la posibilidad de tocar al rallo amarillo "estaban dispuestas a todo".

Tsuki no akari-chan miro a minato de forma incrédula, en frente de ella, el chico mas apuesto de todo el mundo estaba a su disposición, sus ojos azules la miraban pasmado, su cabello le caía perfectamente en el rostro, ¿Cómo sería tocarlo a él y a su cabello?, ¿Cómo sería besarlo?... pero una espantosa voz la saco de su ensoñación

**-te ****atreves a tocarle un solo cabello de MI NOVIO, y date por muerta**

Tsuki volteo a ver a kushina, "la afortunada novia", de este mango, y aun que le tenia cierto temor, valía la pena morir en esta misión, dirigió sus ojos achocolatados a él con una gran sonrisa.

Minato se petrifico ante la reacción de la chica, kushina siempre lograba mantenerlas a raya, pero tsuki no le prestaba atención a los gritos de la pelirroja, lo veía a él con un rostro sonrojado y unos radiantes ojos color chocolate, que a él le parecieron "bonitos", trajo fuerte, no se podía mover y veía como la chica se le acercaba a paso lento moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente, por kami, hoy sería el día de su muerte y él quería vivir.

**-minato.-** dijo una voz sensual de tsuki.- ¿**te gustaría practicar conmigo, hoy en la noche el sexo seguro?**.- se acerco a él, lo tomo del chaleco, lo puso a su altura sus rostro estuvieron muy cerca y sus labios se tocaron en un sutil beso que ella agrando.

Y el asiento de cierta pelirroja exploto. Pero los genios lograron controlarla, fubaku, hiashi y hisashi sometieron a la usumaki, era un cobro de las múltiples travesuras que ella le asía, pusieron otra mesa banco y sentaron a una kushina furiosa, la amordazaron. Con esto la detendría un poco. Volvieron a tomar asiento y ero-sanin los felicito.

Minato estaba que no salía de la impresión y tsuki se felicito, sabía que al final de la clase una novia enfurecida la esperaba, pero valió la pena, el rayo amarillo estuvo entre sus brazos y lo mejor "lo beso".

El salón de clases grito de la emoción, se escucharon gritos que pedían también participar.

**-silencio.-** grito ero-sanin.-** no se preocupen habrá minato para todas.**

**-es injusto ero-sanin, que minato participe solamente.- **dijo el uchiha

Mikoto su novia le pego una patada, el hiso una mueca, pero seguía parado, él quería participar, por kami, todas esas ninjas eran muy lindas.

**-de acuerdo, quien quiere preguntarle a uchiha o los hyuugas****, ¿si quieren tener sexo seguro con ellos?.- **pregunto jiraiya.

Pero nadie contesto.

Una gran risa se escucho por todo el salón, la habanera sangrienta se había podido quitar la mordaza aun que todavía estaba paralizada.

**-****nadie los quiere, trío de limones.**

**-pues a minato lo besaron y lo siguieran haciendo en toda la clase.-** sentencio hiashi

Ella movió los hombros restándole importancia

**-mina-chan es muy deseable, no puedo ****culparlas, verdad chicas, ¿que MI NOVIO es el mejor**.- pregunto la uzumaki

A lo que todo el grupo grito 

O.O los hombres se quedaron sordos del grito que dieron.

**-a ustedes ****nadie los quieren, deben darle gracias a kami por ser lideres de clanes poderosos, porque si no nunca se casarían.-** sentencio la pelirroja.

**-de acuerdo****, minato y tsuki, siéntense por favor.**

**-kushina yo .-** trato de explicarse minato cuando tomo asiento a su lado.

-**hablaremos al rato.-** dijo simplemente la pelirroja mirando donde se encontraba ero-sanin con isi-san.

**-bueno isi-san, ****enseñémosle a ellos como me pedirías tener sexo seguro conmigo.**

Isi-san sonrió ya lo había estado pensando, y ya que era su oportunidad no perdió tiempo, se dirigió a paso seguro al sensei, lo galo para que el bajara la cabeza y lo beso, no está demás por decir que el silencio reino, mientras duro el beso que solo fue 5 minutos, luego le entrego en la mano a un pasmado sensei un paquetito que era un condón con su número escrito, le guiño el ojo, tomo su chaleco y se retiro a sentarse.

**-jajjajajja, por primera vez te dejaron sin palabras viejo pervertido, ****así se hace isi-san**.- le grito la pelirroja muerta de la risa por la cara de sapo que puso el sensei.

El cual después de reaccionar tarde, empezó aplaudir.

**-muy bien isi, me ****degastes noqueado, perfecto ya tengo tu numero.**

**-te atreviste.-** dijo una sorprendida atadalove

**-****sí y me gusto.-** dijo simplemente isi

**-muy bien, entonces ya tienen idea de lo que es el sexo seguro, a ver ****quién quiere decirme, a que conclusión llego.-** cuestiono jiraiya.

**-yo.-** respondió tsukimine**.- mi conclusión es de que va a depender la práctica del sexo seguro de la persona, por que debido a sus conductas que lleve en este terreno, dependerá de la satisfacción que pueda obtener y de la seguridad con que lo realice, ya que debe de tener en cuenta con quien quiere intimidar y con qué frecuencia y como se va a cuidar.**

**-muy buena respuesta tsukimine, siéntate., saben existe otro tipo de sexo seguro que les brinda a ustedes satisfacciones siempre y cuando lo practiquen bien, pero estos no llegan a la penetración****, por lo que al no existir contacto de semen, flujo vaginal y el liquido pre seminal, son 100% seguros, ¿alguno tiene una idea?**

**-¿la masturbación?.-** dijo sin querer un apenado hisashi hyuuga quien se había mantenido al margen de todo tipo de comentarios.

Ero-sanin sonrió abiertamente, y pensó "de seguro este practica esta técnica"

**-si ****así es, existe la masturbación en pareja, es una práctica completamente segura, siempre y cuando no se ponga en contacto con los fluidos de ambos.**

**-¿podemos entonces ponernos reglas para tener sexo?.-** pregunto una apenada Hana hyuuga, sorprendiendo a hiashi quien la vio con cara de "que te pasa"

**-si.-** respondió jiraiya.- **comunicación en la pareja, para saber si solo con nosotros habrá coito, delimitación de las apetencias sexuales antes del comienzo, consultar con un medico cualquier señal que pueda ser un síntoma de alguna enfermedad, no utilizar drogas ni alcohol, esas se me vienen a la mente.**

**-****¿qué es la practica llamada frot o tribadismo?.-** pregunto sorahime-chan

**-es cuando se frotan los ****cuerpos, el uno contra el otro sin existir penetración, esta práctica se puede hacer estando desnudos, es como masturbarse el uno al otro.**

**-¿que es la masturbación en pareja no lo entiendo?.-** cuestiono minakushi-chan

**-bueno****, podemos llamarle masturbación a la pareja, cuando se excitan sexualmente manipulando sus genitales de ambos, es como un abrazo pero más efusivo.**

**-entonces abrazarse , darse masajes , acostarse uno encima del otro, ¿son ejemplos de una práctica sexual segura?.-** pregunto bella-scullw

**-si , ****así es , veo que han entendido el tema.**

**-ero-sanin**** descubrí, ¿lo que tratas de hacer?.-** dijo la pelirroja triunfal

El sensei entrecerró la mirada.

**-****¿de que hablas?**

**-planeas alterar todas las hormonas para que alguien de aquí caiga tan bajo, como para que se fije en ti.-** dijo segura kushina

El negó con la cabeza y se fue a tomar haciendo sobre la mesa.

**-****no, lo hago para que cuando minato y tu se decidan a dar el gran paso, lo puedan hacer lo mejor posible, y me deberán un gran favor.-** y sonrió ante el comentario el cual callo a la pelirroja y sonrojo a un rubio.

**-bueno el siguiente tema: tipo de métodos conceptivos**

**Hasta aquí, jajjajaj, no ****sé que opinen ustedes y ya saben que deseó su opinión.**

**Que les ****pareció el capitulo, le seguimos así, o le cambiamos algo?, **

**Ustedes dicen, la historia es para ustedes yo solo imagino XD.**

**Asi que comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡NI HAO! yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de estas clases de Ero-sennin, agradezco los comentarios por la critica que recibió esta historia, yo también las quiero mucho, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo no me ha dado tiempo.**

**Y como siempre hemos sabido, tengo horrores ortográficos, mi redacción tiene que mejorar, no sé dónde van los puntos y comas, entre tantos pequeños detalles, que he estado desde un inicio mejorando conforme fui practicando.**

**Tengo amigas que escriben genial y ellas me ofrecieron ayuda para mejorar y lo tendré en cuenta, espero que con mucha práctica y dedicación por mi parte, pueda corregir estos errores y llegar a escribir tan bien como todas ustedes, que admiro y respeto.**

**Ahora bien, quiero aclarar el punto de por qué puse la nota: pensé que estaba infringiendo alguna norma, por eso solicite sus opiniones, en ningún momento mi intención fue ocasionar problema alguno. Y vuelvo agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, me demostraron lo que ya sabía, lo genial de este mundo anime, que nos une y nos hace una gran hermandad.**

**Mi opinión a la crítica, es que si tiene razón en mis horrores, pero también creo que existen críticas a críticas, y a mi consideración no critico para mejorarme, si no a burla, he leído otras críticas donde te dicen cómo mejorar, y en esta solo encontré mis detallitos, nunca algo que me indicara, "esto está mal, es así la forma correcta", pero entrar en esto es entrar en polémica, así que simplemente agradezco la llamada de atención y que se fijara en mi historia. **

**Quiero creer porque es "Original". Sin más agradezco sus comentarios**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T.**

**ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS**

"**MINATO Y KUSHINA"**

**CAMPAÑA**

**OLA: ROJO-AMARILLO= IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**UNETE.**

**Los autores de otras historias, me permiten poner su nombre y usarlo según mi loca imaginación, y los que hacen cosas pervertidas es porque así me lo solicitan. **

**Así que si quieres aparecer en la Historia, coméntame y no te quedes con las ganas.**

Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes para que puedan comentar en el cuarto capítulo.

**CLASES DE SEXOLOGIA POR ERO-SENNIN.**

**Capitulo 3.- Métodos Anticonceptivos**

—Muy bien niños, comencemos con el tema de métodos anticonceptivos, pasen a la página que sigue del libro. — Jiraiya observo a los jóvenes ahí presentes, y aunque estos empezaban a desenvolverse en el tema aun no están en confianza con él. _Tenía que pensar en algo para que estos pusieran más atención al tema_. Su mirada recayó en una joven de cabello castaño que casi se dormía, el frunció el ceño.- Tsukimine, nos arias el favor de decir a la clase, ¿por qué opinas que fueron inventados los métodos anticonceptivos?

La castaña lo miro soñolienta, el tema se le hacía aburrido, _bueno no era la primera vez que alguien hablaba del sexo, y no es que ellos supieran todo lo referente al tema, pero a ella en especial no le interesaba._

—viejo pervertido, nadie te quiere escuchar, la pobre tsukimine esta muriéndose de sueño por tu culpa.- — contesto un pelirroja, que hojeaba el libro tratando de encontrarlo interesante.

Tsukimine levanto la mano para contestar.

— sensei, con todo respeto, estos temas me aburren ya sabemos varios de estos métodos por que nos lo han enseñado, y bueno repasarlos es tedioso.

Jiraiya comprendió a lo que se referían, ellos ya tenían conocimientos y no les gustaba la teoría.

-—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, algunos me imagino que saben mucho del tema, porque si pusieron atención a clases cuando se los impartieron, otros pienso que por ser demasiado genios investigan, y otros para no perderse en el camino de la vida pues también se enteran, pero sé que no lo pueden saber todo y deben de estar al día.

Nadie en el salón le asía caso, cada quien platicaba en voz baja con el compañero que tenia a lado.

El sensei rolo los ojos, _estos mocosos no saben la dicha que tienen por tenerme para reseñarles_, y la iluminación vino a sus pensamientos.

-—de acuerdo ya entendí mocositos, ustedes no quieren lectura sino practica.- sonrió con autosuficiencia, cuando noto como todas las miradas recaían en él, _estos niños son mas pervertidos de lo que ellos creen_.- — y como soy un sensei "buena onda" como ustedes lo llamarían, que les parece un juego, quien quiere participar.

Los alumnos estaban más interesados en la clase cuando el sensei pervertido menciono de las prácticas, ellos se divirtieron mucho con las demostraciones anteriores, pero eso no significaba que ahorita se atrevieran a dar el paso para ellos también "practicar."

El sonido de una explosión al fondo del salón llamo la atención de todos, ero-sannin se acerco a ver qué era lo que ocasionó esto, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que mas alumnos salían del agujeró hecho de bajo del piso, por su puesto todos estaban empolvados y adoloridos al parecer.

El arqueo una ceja, cuando salieron todos 6 jóvenes "mas para su grupo".

-—niños, ¿no saben que existe una puerta?.- — dijo señalando el lugar de la entrada.

Los seis ninjas nuevos se sonrojaron por el comentario, ellos venia a rescatar a una compañera que solicito su ayuda, no tenían por qué estar ahí, pero como era su costumbre la entrada fue "triunfal".

-—bueno sensei Jiraiya, nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí, nos retiramos con su permiso. —- dijo una joven conocida como YK Kamikaze.

Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando las palabras del sensei sonaron por el salón.

-—De eso nada, ya que llegaron favor de tomar asiento todos.- — los miro con una mirada que no admitía replica, a lo cual los nuevos integrantes se unieron a la clase.- — muy bien tomen una cajita rosa, y siéntense donde encuentren asientos, lo bueno es que apenas comenzamos, ¿ y su pongo que ustedes los nuevos ya saben de que se trata?

Ellos asintieron.

Nuestros nuevos estudiantes Nenagdleone, YK Namikaze, Miss Leisy, Fenix Black, Obito-kun y Sora, pasaron cerca de Minakushi-chan, disculpándose con la mirada.

—-Ok, prosiguiendo con la clase, a pero antes de que se me olvide.- — miro a Minakushi-chan, esta se sonrojo.- — deja de estar tratando de escapar de la clase. —- ella se sonrojo a un mas. —- lo único bueno es que con el mensaje que enviaste para que te ayudaran a escapar, atrajiste a más público, en eso te felicito. Ahora sigamos necesito a 3 mujeres y 3 varones quienes se apuntan.

Aunque los alumnos presentes estaban interesados en participar les daba miedo la sonrisa perversa del sensei.

-—yo.- — se escucho la vos segura de Kushina

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿la pelirroja participando?

-—muy bien Kushina, adelante a ver quien mas dice yo.

Minato se paró de su asiento en señal de que el participaría.

Después de esto todos empezaron a decir que también participarían, el griterío de voces molesto al sensei y él callo el bullicio.

-—silencio, bien veremos.- — dijo, pasando su mirada por todo el salón y centrándola dentro del grupito nuevo, el conocía a cada mujer joven y bella ninja, por lo que las conocía el nombre de todas ellas.- Nenagdleone, Miss leisy y tu él Uchiha no Uchiha.

El joven Óbito Uchiha pariente muy pero muy lejano de Fugaku. Suspiro y se fue al estrado junto a sus demás compañeros.

-—necesito otro hombre.- — señalo a Fugaku.- — Uchiha al frente.

-—oyes Fagubaka, ¿porque dicen que Óbito es de tu familia no se parece a ti?.- — pregunto kushina quien se cuestionaba la razón de que alguien tan lindo como Óbito fuera pariente de alguien tan agrio como Fugaku.

El Uchiha mayor miro a la pelirroja como si fuera simplemente un diminuto insecto. A lo cual ella se molesto.

-—respóndeme ttebane, si no le cuento a mikoto de donde te vi salir hoy en la mañana. —- chillo kushina.

A él se le fue el color de su rostro, suspiro con frustración y respondió a la pregunta.

-—pertenece a una familia muy pero muy lejana, es todo lo que diré.

-—se puede apreciar que no es un agrio como tu.- — eran sinceras las palabras de kushina, al ver como Óbito se sonrojaba, ella le guiño el ojo, _se le asía tan tierno, no como el agrio de su pariente._

Minato frunció el seño, y miro como el tal Óbito ese, miraba embobado a su "NOVIA", apretó los puños.

-—bien basta de tanta charla.- — Jiraiya coloco dos mesas de cada lado una donde se sentarían los hombre y la otra las mujeres.

El estrado donde estaba el sensei quedo así, las mesas estaban enfrente una de la otra los separaba al menos metro y medio de distancia, en medio pero más al fondo se apreciaba la mesa que el sensei utilizaría como si él fuera el juez, y los demás que estaban sentados quedaría como si fueran el publico.

-—muy bien , espero que hayan visto el programa de televisión que se llama atínale al precio, pongan mucha atención porque no quiero repetir las reglas, yo haré preguntas relacionadas con el tema de métodos anticonceptivos y ustedes las responderán por equipo, es decir nombraran a un capitán que se encargara de darme las respuestas conjunta de ustedes. ¿Entendieron?

-—¿y que ganaremos ero-sannin?.- — pregunto curiosa Kushina

-—bueno pues.- — se puso uno mano en el mentón pensando que podría darles.- — ¿qué les parecería una colección de ropa intima para cada una de ustedes?

Ellas se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

-—nosotros también queremos participar, si no mal recuerdo el público puede participar y responder si ellos no saben la respuesta.- — sugirió Bella-swull

-—de acuerdo ustedes participaran también y quien responda mas, tendrá la dotación de ropa intima marca Jiraiya.

-—es injusto.- — dijo Fugaku.- — nosotros no queremos ropa intima, ¿que nos dará?.

La sonrisa del pervertido del sensei se amplio.

-—bueno chicos yo les daré a ustedes un tour por el burdel más caro de konoha, con todo los gastos pagados. ¿Qué opinan?.

-—aceptamos.- —respondió por todos Uchiha quien se gano dos golpes en la cabeza de parte de los dos integrantes de su grupo (Minato y Óbito).

-—muy bien empecemos a ver quien responde más rápido, tienen que tocar la campaña en señal de que ya tienen la respuesta.- — dijo Jiraiya

La campaña del equipo de los hombres la tenia Fugaku.

—-¿por qué la tienes tu?. —- Pregunto Óbito.- — Minato es más rápido dásela.- — estaba tratando de quitarle la campana, pero antes de convertirse en una riña de golpes, Minato intercedió.

-—deténganse que así no llegaremos a nada.- — dijo el rubio

-—yo tengo la campana porque si se la doy a Minato perderemos, la capitana del equipo de enfrente es su Noviecita y todos sabemos que es su lado débil de "mina-chan".- — se burlo el Uchiha.

-—niños tranquilícense ya ven por que es mejor ser mujer, ellas ya están organizadas.- — miro al grupo de kushina.

-—yo seré la capitana ttebane, los venceremos a esos de ahí.- — sus ojos violetas estaban eufóricos. —-mina-chan morderá polvo, ¿Quién es más rápida para tocar la dichosa campanita?

Nenagleone y Miss leisy se miraron, y la señalaron a ella. Para nada rebatirían alguna orden dada por ella, apreciaban demasiado su integridad física.

La pelirroja sonrió, esas chicas le gustaban, eran listas y se veían lo suficiente mente pervertidas como para ganarle a los chicos.

-—de acuerdo a sus posiciones.- — Jiraiya, se puso en su mesa, los seis jóvenes junto con el público que participarían prestaron toda la atención. "lo logre, estos ya están interesados".- — ¿menciónenme tres motivos por los cuales fueron inventados los métodos anticonceptivos?.

Todos se pusieron a escribir, y sonó la primera campana

Uzumaki miro triunfante a los chicos.

-para evitar enfermedades, embarazos no deseados, para control de la natalidad.

Su equipo asintió de conformidad con lo que decía su líder.

Los chicos suspiraron de frustración, la siguiente la ganarían.

-—primito lejano.- — llamo la atención Óbito.- —puedes ser más rápido tocando la campana, nos van a ganar y no creo que tú quieras eso.

Las miradas de color de la noche chocaron, en una batalla.

-—chicos es mejor que pongan atención a la siguiente pregunta.- — dijo simplemente el rubio. Viendo como su novia, se ponía de acuerdo con su equipo, el conocía esa mirada, la pelirroja estaba molesta por lo del beso con tsuki, y ahora se vengaría, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-—bien kushina, respuesta correcta un punto para tu equipo.- — Jiraiya realizo la siguiente pregunta.- — ¿qué tipo de métodos anticonceptivos existen?, corre tiempo.

La campana sonó de nuevo y los ojos violetas, se encontraron con la mirada azul del capitán del otro equipo.

—-de acuerdo, minato contesta, la pregunta.

-—están los métodos de barrera, métodos hormonales y químicos, métodos naturales, métodos parcialmente irreversibles, métodos de emergencia.- — sonrió el rubio al ver la mirada chispeante de tono violeta contra él, aun que nadie entendiera el por qué a él le gustaba cuando kushina se molestaba, era más "vibrante".

-—si respuesta correcta.- — miro como la pareja de rojo-amarillo, querían pelear, y sonrió aun más satisfecho , estos dos eran dinamita pura , cuando estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de cada uno.- — ¿menciónenme algunos ejemplos que podían darme que no se considerarían métodos anticonceptivos?

El equipo amarillo se reunión y entraron en controversia.

El equipo rojo de Kushina, también estaban deliberando.

-—el tiempo se agoto díganme, ¿cuantos ejemplos tienen equipo amarillo?.- — la mirada del rubio fue de no estar satisfecho con lo que tenían.- — ¿entonces cuantos ejemplos tienen?

-—uno.- —respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas Minato.

Una risa se escucho en el salón.

—-Están acabados ttebane, nosotros tenemos dos.- — dijo con autosuficiencia su novia.

—-Nosotros tenemos cuatro.- — se escucho la voz potente de Bella Scullw

Ero-sennin miro a la hermosa ninja que hablaba.

—-dinos, ¿Cuáles tienes?

Bella Scullw volteo a ver a Isi-san y asintió con la cabeza.

Isi-san dirigió su atención a su amor platónico, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo temblándole, y la voz más ronca que de costumbre hablo firmemente.

No consideramos métodos anticonceptivos: el coito interrumpido, lactancia prolongada. — tomo asiento y dejo que su otra compañera terminara la respuesta.

Tampoco los lavados vaginales y tener relaciones sexuales durante la menstruación.—concluyo Atadalove, con una gran sonrisa por haberle ganado a la pareja amarillo-rojo.

Muy bien chicas, me gusta su actitud ese es el camino ninja, nunca rendirse y perseverar. — miro las tarjetitas que traía, las cuales tenía las preguntas y retomo el cuestionamiento.- — ¿díganme cual consideran el método preservativo mas usado?.

La campana se escucho. Los dos sonidos fueron en igualdad de tiempo, al igual que la respuesta.

—condón. — gritaron Minato y Kushina al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrojaron por la forma en que lo dijeron.

—saben me encantan la pareja que ustedes forma, me imagino que cuando se animen "hacerlo", lo gozaran mucho, no tengo dudas al respecto.

Dos campanas fueron a dar a la cabeza de Ero-sennin, por el comentario.

Recomponiéndose del golpe, continúo con la ronda de preguntas.

Los preservativos como el condón para hombre y mujer, además del Diafragma y el D.I.U, ¿qué tipo de métodos son?

La campaña sonó, el equipo rojo gano por milésima de segundo. La respuesta la dio la capitana.

-son métodos mecánicos o de barrera, ttebane.

La mirada azul y violeta se entrelazó nuevamente.

-muy bien, hasta el momento tenemos como resultado 3 equipo rojo, 2 equipo azul y 1 equipo del público.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Sabes Mikoto.- —susurro Hana que estaba al lado de ella. — creo que se lo están tomando muy en serio, me dan ganas de participar, ¿Qué dices?, ¿apoyamos aquí?.

Los ojos negros de la Uchiha, vio como su novio platicaba animadamente con Minato, al parecer cuando quería Fugaku se olvidaba de la responsabilidad de ser el líder de un gran Clan.

Hiashi y Hizashi, junto con la novia de este último, estaban criticando a morir a todos, los del clan Hyuuga se consideraban perfectos y lo que más le gustaba era criticar a los demás, pero ellos también a su forma disfrutaban de la clase.

—de acuerdo Hana, entraremos en acción.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Cuándo se invento el condón?.- pregunto Ero-sennin, el tiempo sonó y ninguno de los dos equipos dieron respuesta alguna, entonces vio como una mano del grupo del publico era alzada, Hana Hyuuga tímidamente se paraba y contestaba.

—es muy antigua la fecha y no se conoce con exactitud, se dice que la forma más antigua de condones fue utilizada en tiempos tan remotos como el 1000 AC, consistía en una tripa de animal anudada a un extremo, las primeras descripciones y escritos publicados con respecto al uso como profiláctico fueron registrados por el italiano Gabrielle Fallopius.

Viendo como su amiga se animo, mikoto también se paro y siguió hablando de este tema que ellas conocían bien, por haberlo leído en un libro del Hokage, que tenia asta al fondo de su escritorio, que por casualidad ellas dieron con él.

—el origen de la palabra "condom" sigue siendo desconocido. El folklore atribuye la invención al Dr. Condom de la corte de Rey charles II en el 1600. Es más probable, sin embargo, que el nombre derive del "condus latino" que significa: receptáculo.

—así es el condón, hecho de la tripa animal, llego a ser bien conocido y renombrado en la literatura de 1700. En ese tiempo ya se sugieren que las características del condón como profiláctico y anticonceptivo ya habían sido observadas. — dijo Hana, con voz más segura.

El condón de goma fue desarrollado poco después la creación del caucho vulcanizado en la década de 1840, por Goodyear y Hancock.- — satisfecha por su comentario, Mikoto tomo asiento nuevamente y posterior mente Hana.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, todos estaban sorprendidos de que las "genios" hayan participado con tanto interés en el tema.

-—¡esas son mis amigas!.- — chillo Kushina, quien les mando una señal de apoyo.

Los novios de las respectivas genios, las miraron con "horror", ellas no deberían saber eso tan literalmente, pensaron el Hyuuga y Uchiha.

-—tengo una curiosidad.- — dijo ero-sennin al salir del estado de schock. —¿Dónde lo aprendieron?

Hana tomo la palabra

De un libro.- — dijo simplemente evadiendo la pregunta.

—Pues muy bien, me pareció genial su descripción, bueno como he visto al momento todos ustedes tienen los conocimientos suficientes en este tema, así que damos por terminadas las preguntas, el equipo rojo gana .

El grito eufórico de las integrantes de este grupo se escucho por toda la aldea.

Muy bien, ahora como veo la desilusión de los otros dos equipos, daré la revancha a ellos, el premio por saber la respuesta será poder hacer con el perdedor lo que quieran, por un minuto así que prepárense.- — el se ajusto las mangas de su traje, y saco una tarjeta roja, le encantaba la sensación de atención que percibía.- — ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de métodos gesta génicos? Y ¿Quiénes no pueden Usarlos?.

El silencio se adueño del salón, todos estaban deliberando con su equipo las respuestas posibles.

— tiempo fuera— volteo a ver a sus alumnos, Minato tenía la cara de perdedor, el equipo del publico igual, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelirroja no anunciaba nada bueno, algo tramaba Uzumaki, ella era un contrincante digno de temer.- — bien, ¿quién tiene la respuesta.?

La campana del equipo rojo emitió su sonido, todos prestaron atención a la respuesta de la capitana del equipo ganador.

Bien los efectos secundarios de los métodos gesta génicos son: los sangrados o manchados irregulares en el periodo de la menstruación, otros son los dolores de cabeza, quistes en ovarios , retención de líquidos o dolor en las mamas. La segunda respuesta es que las mujeres fumadoras, en periodo de lactancia o las que tienen problemas cardiovasculares deben de abstenerse a utilizar este tipo de métodos.- — declaro con una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien kushina, han ganado nuevamente dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?.- pregunto Ero-sennin.

Deseó que el equipo amarillo pase al frente de nosotras para hacerle lo que queramos.- sentencio la chica pelirroja.

Los del equipo amarillo pasaron al frente, ellas se pusieron enfrente de ellos.

—Miss Leisy, te toca con el Fugabaka, no puedes hacer mucho con él pero haz lo que creas conveniente.

Miss Leisy se acerco tímidamente al Uchiha, aun que para la mayoría él era un "limón" a ella le gustaba todo lo amargo y él no era la excepción. Así que dirigió su mano al cabello del chico, el cual estaba sedoso, y lo galo con brusquedad para darle un simple rose de sus labios.

-—ya ven a mi novio también lo besan.- — grito mikoto, que estaba satisfecha porque alguien más apreciara la masculinidad de Fugaku.

No sé como aguantaste eso.- —la cara que tenia Kushina era de asco, pero movió los Hombros, y centro su atención en su compañera.- Nenagleone te toca Minato, "has con él lo que quieras".

Ella no creyó lo que había dicho Kushina, pero sabía que tenía que obedecer, tímidamente se acerco al perplejo Mina-chan que no creía que su "Novia" lo haya dejado a merced de alguien más.

Nena le galo la manga a Minato, la mirada azul se figo en la verde, ella le sonrió tímidamente y saco un plumón, se quito el chaleco dejando ver la blusa blanca.

-—serias tan amable Mina-chan de firmar mi Blusa y ponerme alguna dedicatoria.- — a ella también le hubiera gustado besarlo pero se conformo con sentir el pulso nervioso de Minato escribiendo arriba de su blusa cerca de su pecho., no podía arriesgarse a salir lastimada por una novia furiosa, y cuando Minato termino de escribir a ella le gusto ese simplemente "para Nena con cariño Minato". Se retiro de ahí dejando paso a Kushina.

La pelirroja sintió la euforia del momento, esto le enseñaría a su noviecito que si quería jugar con fuego él se quemaría.

Camino sensualmente como en muchas ocasiones había visto a las fans de su novio cuando querían seducirlo, y con una sonrisa invitadora dirigió sus pasos a Óbito.

El cual estaba sonrojado al ver a la pelirroja acercarse de esa forma a él, y aun que muchos digan que ella no tiene nada de femenina, comprendía perfectamente porque cautivaba a Minato, ella tenía ese no sé que es, que te dejaba pasmado.

Estaba cerca de Óbito, estiro su mano en una sutil caricia, le acomodo el mechón de su pelo atrás de la oreja en un movimiento muy intimo, y se paró de puntitas para besarlo, sutilmente.

Óbito respiro el perfume a cerezas de ella y se dejo embargar por la sensación de plenitud que sintió por el beso, claro después sintió un terrible dolor, el novio furioso lo mando a la pared y casi la quiebra, lo bueno es que el tenia el cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte, porque si no, el golpe lo hubiera lastimado mas.

-—te atreves a tocar a mi "novia" nuevamente y estás muerto.- — Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi estaban tratando de controlar al rubio, el cual parecía una fiera salvaje.- — suéltenme le demostrare a ese que nadie se mete con lo mío.

No tienes por qué ponerte así.- — rebatió la pelirroja, gritándole al rubio. — tu estás de acuerdo, en dejarte manosear, así que este juego lo podemos jugar los dos.

Silencio, lo bueno es que Óbito es un ninja medico, porque si no dudo mucho que hubiera resistido el golpe, sentados, continuemos con el siguiente tema, por que como vamos nunca saldremos de aquí.

Óbito le guiño el ojo a kushina y esta le sonrió.

Minato fulmino con la mirada a los dos.

Valla las clases para nada son aburridas.- susurro Tsukime a su tocaya Tsuki no aki chan, la cual estaba tan sorprendida como todos por lo que sucedía en las clases de Ero-Sennin.

_Hasta aquí, creo que me quedo muy didáctico, espero que les haya gustado, todas participaran y tendrán lo que pidan, así que ya saben… _

_Comenten porque son mi inspiración y me alegran mi día…_

_Espero no haberlas decepcionado._

_Sayo, nos leemos._


	4. METODOS ANTICONCEPTIVOS

**¡NI HAO! yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de estas clases de Ero-sennin, agradezco los comentarios por la critica que recibió esta historia, yo también las quiero mucho, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo no me ha dado tiempo.**

**Y como siempre hemos sabido, tengo horrores ortográficos, mi redacción tiene que mejorar, no sé dónde van los puntos y comas, entre tantos pequeños detalles, que he estado desde un inicio mejorando conforme fui practicando.**

**Tengo amigas que escriben genial y ellas me ofrecieron ayuda para mejorar y lo tendré en cuenta, espero que con mucha práctica y dedicación por mi parte, pueda corregir estos errores y llegar a escribir tan bien como todas ustedes, que admiro y respeto.**

**Ahora bien, quiero aclarar el punto de por qué puse la nota: pensé que estaba infringiendo alguna norma, por eso solicite sus opiniones, en ningún momento mi intención fue ocasionar problema alguno. Y vuelvo agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, me demostraron lo que ya sabía, lo genial de este mundo anime, que nos une y nos hace una gran hermandad.**

**Mi opinión a la crítica, es que si tiene razón en mis horrores, pero también creo que existen críticas a críticas, y a mi consideración no critico para mejorarme, si no a burla, he leído otras críticas donde te dicen cómo mejorar, y en esta solo encontré mis detallitos, nunca algo que me indicara, "esto está mal, es así la forma correcta", pero entrar en esto es entrar en polémica, así que simplemente agradezco la llamada de atención y que se fijara en mi historia. **

**Quiero creer porque es "Original". Sin más agradezco sus comentarios**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T.**

**ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS**

"**MINATO Y KUSHINA"**

**CAMPAÑA**

**OLA: ROJO-AMARILLO= IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**UNETE.**

**Los autores de otras historias, me permiten poner su nombre y usarlo según mi loca imaginación, y los que hacen cosas pervertidas es porque así me lo solicitan. **

**Así que si quieres aparecer en la Historia, coméntame y no te quedes con las ganas.**

Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes para que puedan comentar en el cuarto capítulo.

**CLASES DE SEXOLOGIA POR ERO-SENNIN.**

**Capitulo 3.- Métodos Anticonceptivos**

—Muy bien niños, comencemos con el tema de métodos anticonceptivos, pasen a la página que sigue del libro. — Jiraiya observo a los jóvenes ahí presentes, y aunque estos empezaban a desenvolverse en el tema aun no están en confianza con él. _Tenía que pensar en algo para que estos pusieran más atención al tema_. Su mirada recayó en una joven de cabello castaño que casi se dormía, el frunció el ceño.- Tsukimine, nos arias el favor de decir a la clase, ¿por qué opinas que fueron inventados los métodos anticonceptivos?

La castaña lo miro soñolienta, el tema se le hacía aburrido, _bueno no era la primera vez que alguien hablaba del sexo, y no es que ellos supieran todo lo referente al tema, pero a ella en especial no le interesaba._

—viejo pervertido, nadie te quiere escuchar, la pobre tsukimine esta muriéndose de sueño por tu culpa.- — contesto un pelirroja, que hojeaba el libro tratando de encontrarlo interesante.

Tsukimine levanto la mano para contestar.

— sensei, con todo respeto, estos temas me aburren ya sabemos varios de estos métodos por que nos lo han enseñado, y bueno repasarlos es tedioso.

Jiraiya comprendió a lo que se referían, ellos ya tenían conocimientos y no les gustaba la teoría.

-—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, algunos me imagino que saben mucho del tema, porque si pusieron atención a clases cuando se los impartieron, otros pienso que por ser demasiado genios investigan, y otros para no perderse en el camino de la vida pues también se enteran, pero sé que no lo pueden saber todo y deben de estar al día.

Nadie en el salón le asía caso, cada quien platicaba en voz baja con el compañero que tenia a lado.

El sensei rolo los ojos, _estos mocosos no saben la dicha que tienen por tenerme para reseñarles_, y la iluminación vino a sus pensamientos.

-—de acuerdo ya entendí mocositos, ustedes no quieren lectura sino practica.- sonrió con autosuficiencia, cuando noto como todas las miradas recaían en él, _estos niños son mas pervertidos de lo que ellos creen_.- — y como soy un sensei "buena onda" como ustedes lo llamarían, que les parece un juego, quien quiere participar.

Los alumnos estaban más interesados en la clase cuando el sensei pervertido menciono de las prácticas, ellos se divirtieron mucho con las demostraciones anteriores, pero eso no significaba que ahorita se atrevieran a dar el paso para ellos también "practicar."

El sonido de una explosión al fondo del salón llamo la atención de todos, ero-sannin se acerco a ver qué era lo que ocasionó esto, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que mas alumnos salían del agujeró hecho de bajo del piso, por su puesto todos estaban empolvados y adoloridos al parecer.

El arqueo una ceja, cuando salieron todos 6 jóvenes "mas para su grupo".

-—niños, ¿no saben que existe una puerta?.- — dijo señalando el lugar de la entrada.

Los seis ninjas nuevos se sonrojaron por el comentario, ellos venia a rescatar a una compañera que solicito su ayuda, no tenían por qué estar ahí, pero como era su costumbre la entrada fue "triunfal".

-—bueno sensei Jiraiya, nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí, nos retiramos con su permiso. —- dijo una joven conocida como YK Kamikaze.

Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando las palabras del sensei sonaron por el salón.

-—De eso nada, ya que llegaron favor de tomar asiento todos.- — los miro con una mirada que no admitía replica, a lo cual los nuevos integrantes se unieron a la clase.- — muy bien tomen una cajita rosa, y siéntense donde encuentren asientos, lo bueno es que apenas comenzamos, ¿ y su pongo que ustedes los nuevos ya saben de que se trata?

Ellos asintieron.

Nuestros nuevos estudiantes Nenagdleone, YK Namikaze, Miss Leisy, Fenix Black, Obito-kun y Sora, pasaron cerca de Minakushi-chan, disculpándose con la mirada.

—-Ok, prosiguiendo con la clase, a pero antes de que se me olvide.- — miro a Minakushi-chan, esta se sonrojo.- — deja de estar tratando de escapar de la clase. —- ella se sonrojo a un mas. —- lo único bueno es que con el mensaje que enviaste para que te ayudaran a escapar, atrajiste a más público, en eso te felicito. Ahora sigamos necesito a 3 mujeres y 3 varones quienes se apuntan.

Aunque los alumnos presentes estaban interesados en participar les daba miedo la sonrisa perversa del sensei.

-—yo.- — se escucho la vos segura de Kushina

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿la pelirroja participando?

-—muy bien Kushina, adelante a ver quien mas dice yo.

Minato se paró de su asiento en señal de que el participaría.

Después de esto todos empezaron a decir que también participarían, el griterío de voces molesto al sensei y él callo el bullicio.

-—silencio, bien veremos.- — dijo, pasando su mirada por todo el salón y centrándola dentro del grupito nuevo, el conocía a cada mujer joven y bella ninja, por lo que las conocía el nombre de todas ellas.- Nenagdleone, Miss leisy y tu él Uchiha no Uchiha.

El joven Óbito Uchiha pariente muy pero muy lejano de Fugaku. Suspiro y se fue al estrado junto a sus demás compañeros.

-—necesito otro hombre.- — señalo a Fugaku.- — Uchiha al frente.

-—oyes Fagubaka, ¿porque dicen que Óbito es de tu familia no se parece a ti?.- — pregunto kushina quien se cuestionaba la razón de que alguien tan lindo como Óbito fuera pariente de alguien tan agrio como Fugaku.

El Uchiha mayor miro a la pelirroja como si fuera simplemente un diminuto insecto. A lo cual ella se molesto.

-—respóndeme ttebane, si no le cuento a mikoto de donde te vi salir hoy en la mañana. —- chillo kushina.

A él se le fue el color de su rostro, suspiro con frustración y respondió a la pregunta.

-—pertenece a una familia muy pero muy lejana, es todo lo que diré.

-—se puede apreciar que no es un agrio como tu.- — eran sinceras las palabras de kushina, al ver como Óbito se sonrojaba, ella le guiño el ojo, _se le asía tan tierno, no como el agrio de su pariente._

Minato frunció el seño, y miro como el tal Óbito ese, miraba embobado a su "NOVIA", apretó los puños.

-—bien basta de tanta charla.- — Jiraiya coloco dos mesas de cada lado una donde se sentarían los hombre y la otra las mujeres.

El estrado donde estaba el sensei quedo así, las mesas estaban enfrente una de la otra los separaba al menos metro y medio de distancia, en medio pero más al fondo se apreciaba la mesa que el sensei utilizaría como si él fuera el juez, y los demás que estaban sentados quedaría como si fueran el publico.

-—muy bien , espero que hayan visto el programa de televisión que se llama atínale al precio, pongan mucha atención porque no quiero repetir las reglas, yo haré preguntas relacionadas con el tema de métodos anticonceptivos y ustedes las responderán por equipo, es decir nombraran a un capitán que se encargara de darme las respuestas conjunta de ustedes. ¿Entendieron?

-—¿y que ganaremos ero-sannin?.- — pregunto curiosa Kushina

-—bueno pues.- — se puso uno mano en el mentón pensando que podría darles.- — ¿qué les parecería una colección de ropa intima para cada una de ustedes?

Ellas se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

-—nosotros también queremos participar, si no mal recuerdo el público puede participar y responder si ellos no saben la respuesta.- — sugirió Bella-swull

-—de acuerdo ustedes participaran también y quien responda mas, tendrá la dotación de ropa intima marca Jiraiya.

-—es injusto.- — dijo Fugaku.- — nosotros no queremos ropa intima, ¿que nos dará?.

La sonrisa del pervertido del sensei se amplio.

-—bueno chicos yo les daré a ustedes un tour por el burdel más caro de konoha, con todo los gastos pagados. ¿Qué opinan?.

-—aceptamos.- —respondió por todos Uchiha quien se gano dos golpes en la cabeza de parte de los dos integrantes de su grupo (Minato y Óbito).

-—muy bien empecemos a ver quien responde más rápido, tienen que tocar la campaña en señal de que ya tienen la respuesta.- — dijo Jiraiya

La campaña del equipo de los hombres la tenia Fugaku.

—-¿por qué la tienes tu?. —- Pregunto Óbito.- — Minato es más rápido dásela.- — estaba tratando de quitarle la campana, pero antes de convertirse en una riña de golpes, Minato intercedió.

-—deténganse que así no llegaremos a nada.- — dijo el rubio

-—yo tengo la campana porque si se la doy a Minato perderemos, la capitana del equipo de enfrente es su Noviecita y todos sabemos que es su lado débil de "mina-chan".- — se burlo el Uchiha.

-—niños tranquilícense ya ven por que es mejor ser mujer, ellas ya están organizadas.- — miro al grupo de kushina.

-—yo seré la capitana ttebane, los venceremos a esos de ahí.- — sus ojos violetas estaban eufóricos. —-mina-chan morderá polvo, ¿Quién es más rápida para tocar la dichosa campanita?

Nenagleone y Miss leisy se miraron, y la señalaron a ella. Para nada rebatirían alguna orden dada por ella, apreciaban demasiado su integridad física.

La pelirroja sonrió, esas chicas le gustaban, eran listas y se veían lo suficiente mente pervertidas como para ganarle a los chicos.

-—de acuerdo a sus posiciones.- — Jiraiya, se puso en su mesa, los seis jóvenes junto con el público que participarían prestaron toda la atención. "lo logre, estos ya están interesados".- — ¿menciónenme tres motivos por los cuales fueron inventados los métodos anticonceptivos?.

Todos se pusieron a escribir, y sonó la primera campana

Uzumaki miro triunfante a los chicos.

-para evitar enfermedades, embarazos no deseados, para control de la natalidad.

Su equipo asintió de conformidad con lo que decía su líder.

Los chicos suspiraron de frustración, la siguiente la ganarían.

-—primito lejano.- — llamo la atención Óbito.- —puedes ser más rápido tocando la campana, nos van a ganar y no creo que tú quieras eso.

Las miradas de color de la noche chocaron, en una batalla.

-—chicos es mejor que pongan atención a la siguiente pregunta.- — dijo simplemente el rubio. Viendo como su novia, se ponía de acuerdo con su equipo, el conocía esa mirada, la pelirroja estaba molesta por lo del beso con tsuki, y ahora se vengaría, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-—bien kushina, respuesta correcta un punto para tu equipo.- — Jiraiya realizo la siguiente pregunta.- — ¿qué tipo de métodos anticonceptivos existen?, corre tiempo.

La campana sonó de nuevo y los ojos violetas, se encontraron con la mirada azul del capitán del otro equipo.

—-de acuerdo, minato contesta, la pregunta.

-—están los métodos de barrera, métodos hormonales y químicos, métodos naturales, métodos parcialmente irreversibles, métodos de emergencia.- — sonrió el rubio al ver la mirada chispeante de tono violeta contra él, aun que nadie entendiera el por qué a él le gustaba cuando kushina se molestaba, era más "vibrante".

-—si respuesta correcta.- — miro como la pareja de rojo-amarillo, querían pelear, y sonrió aun más satisfecho , estos dos eran dinamita pura , cuando estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de cada uno.- — ¿menciónenme algunos ejemplos que podían darme que no se considerarían métodos anticonceptivos?

El equipo amarillo se reunión y entraron en controversia.

El equipo rojo de Kushina, también estaban deliberando.

-—el tiempo se agoto díganme, ¿cuantos ejemplos tienen equipo amarillo?.- — la mirada del rubio fue de no estar satisfecho con lo que tenían.- — ¿entonces cuantos ejemplos tienen?

-—uno.- —respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas Minato.

Una risa se escucho en el salón.

—-Están acabados ttebane, nosotros tenemos dos.- — dijo con autosuficiencia su novia.

—-Nosotros tenemos cuatro.- — se escucho la voz potente de Bella Scullw

Ero-sennin miro a la hermosa ninja que hablaba.

—-dinos, ¿Cuáles tienes?

Bella Scullw volteo a ver a Isi-san y asintió con la cabeza.

Isi-san dirigió su atención a su amor platónico, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo temblándole, y la voz más ronca que de costumbre hablo firmemente.

No consideramos métodos anticonceptivos: el coito interrumpido, lactancia prolongada. — tomo asiento y dejo que su otra compañera terminara la respuesta.

Tampoco los lavados vaginales y tener relaciones sexuales durante la menstruación.—concluyo Atadalove, con una gran sonrisa por haberle ganado a la pareja amarillo-rojo.

Muy bien chicas, me gusta su actitud ese es el camino ninja, nunca rendirse y perseverar. — miro las tarjetitas que traía, las cuales tenía las preguntas y retomo el cuestionamiento.- — ¿díganme cual consideran el método preservativo mas usado?.

La campana se escucho. Los dos sonidos fueron en igualdad de tiempo, al igual que la respuesta.

—condón. — gritaron Minato y Kushina al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrojaron por la forma en que lo dijeron.

—saben me encantan la pareja que ustedes forma, me imagino que cuando se animen "hacerlo", lo gozaran mucho, no tengo dudas al respecto.

Dos campanas fueron a dar a la cabeza de Ero-sennin, por el comentario.

Recomponiéndose del golpe, continúo con la ronda de preguntas.

Los preservativos como el condón para hombre y mujer, además del Diafragma y el D.I.U, ¿qué tipo de métodos son?

La campaña sonó, el equipo rojo gano por milésima de segundo. La respuesta la dio la capitana.

-son métodos mecánicos o de barrera, ttebane.

La mirada azul y violeta se entrelazó nuevamente.

-muy bien, hasta el momento tenemos como resultado 3 equipo rojo, 2 equipo azul y 1 equipo del público.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Sabes Mikoto.- —susurro Hana que estaba al lado de ella. — creo que se lo están tomando muy en serio, me dan ganas de participar, ¿Qué dices?, ¿apoyamos aquí?.

Los ojos negros de la Uchiha, vio como su novio platicaba animadamente con Minato, al parecer cuando quería Fugaku se olvidaba de la responsabilidad de ser el líder de un gran Clan.

Hiashi y Hizashi, junto con la novia de este último, estaban criticando a morir a todos, los del clan Hyuuga se consideraban perfectos y lo que más le gustaba era criticar a los demás, pero ellos también a su forma disfrutaban de la clase.

—de acuerdo Hana, entraremos en acción.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Cuándo se invento el condón?.- pregunto Ero-sennin, el tiempo sonó y ninguno de los dos equipos dieron respuesta alguna, entonces vio como una mano del grupo del publico era alzada, Hana Hyuuga tímidamente se paraba y contestaba.

—es muy antigua la fecha y no se conoce con exactitud, se dice que la forma más antigua de condones fue utilizada en tiempos tan remotos como el 1000 AC, consistía en una tripa de animal anudada a un extremo, las primeras descripciones y escritos publicados con respecto al uso como profiláctico fueron registrados por el italiano Gabrielle Fallopius.

Viendo como su amiga se animo, mikoto también se paro y siguió hablando de este tema que ellas conocían bien, por haberlo leído en un libro del Hokage, que tenia asta al fondo de su escritorio, que por casualidad ellas dieron con él.

—el origen de la palabra "condom" sigue siendo desconocido. El folklore atribuye la invención al Dr. Condom de la corte de Rey charles II en el 1600. Es más probable, sin embargo, que el nombre derive del "condus latino" que significa: receptáculo.

—así es el condón, hecho de la tripa animal, llego a ser bien conocido y renombrado en la literatura de 1700. En ese tiempo ya se sugieren que las características del condón como profiláctico y anticonceptivo ya habían sido observadas. — dijo Hana, con voz más segura.

El condón de goma fue desarrollado poco después la creación del caucho vulcanizado en la década de 1840, por Goodyear y Hancock.- — satisfecha por su comentario, Mikoto tomo asiento nuevamente y posterior mente Hana.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, todos estaban sorprendidos de que las "genios" hayan participado con tanto interés en el tema.

-—¡esas son mis amigas!.- — chillo Kushina, quien les mando una señal de apoyo.

Los novios de las respectivas genios, las miraron con "horror", ellas no deberían saber eso tan literalmente, pensaron el Hyuuga y Uchiha.

-—tengo una curiosidad.- — dijo ero-sennin al salir del estado de schock. —¿Dónde lo aprendieron?

Hana tomo la palabra

De un libro.- — dijo simplemente evadiendo la pregunta.

—Pues muy bien, me pareció genial su descripción, bueno como he visto al momento todos ustedes tienen los conocimientos suficientes en este tema, así que damos por terminadas las preguntas, el equipo rojo gana .

El grito eufórico de las integrantes de este grupo se escucho por toda la aldea.

Muy bien, ahora como veo la desilusión de los otros dos equipos, daré la revancha a ellos, el premio por saber la respuesta será poder hacer con el perdedor lo que quieran, por un minuto así que prepárense.- — el se ajusto las mangas de su traje, y saco una tarjeta roja, le encantaba la sensación de atención que percibía.- — ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de métodos gesta génicos? Y ¿Quiénes no pueden Usarlos?.

El silencio se adueño del salón, todos estaban deliberando con su equipo las respuestas posibles.

— tiempo fuera— volteo a ver a sus alumnos, Minato tenía la cara de perdedor, el equipo del publico igual, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelirroja no anunciaba nada bueno, algo tramaba Uzumaki, ella era un contrincante digno de temer.- — bien, ¿quién tiene la respuesta.?

La campana del equipo rojo emitió su sonido, todos prestaron atención a la respuesta de la capitana del equipo ganador.

Bien los efectos secundarios de los métodos gesta génicos son: los sangrados o manchados irregulares en el periodo de la menstruación, otros son los dolores de cabeza, quistes en ovarios , retención de líquidos o dolor en las mamas. La segunda respuesta es que las mujeres fumadoras, en periodo de lactancia o las que tienen problemas cardiovasculares deben de abstenerse a utilizar este tipo de métodos.- — declaro con una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien kushina, han ganado nuevamente dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?.- pregunto Ero-sennin.

Deseó que el equipo amarillo pase al frente de nosotras para hacerle lo que queramos.- sentencio la chica pelirroja.

Los del equipo amarillo pasaron al frente, ellas se pusieron enfrente de ellos.

—Miss Leisy, te toca con el Fugabaka, no puedes hacer mucho con él pero haz lo que creas conveniente.

Miss Leisy se acerco tímidamente al Uchiha, aun que para la mayoría él era un "limón" a ella le gustaba todo lo amargo y él no era la excepción. Así que dirigió su mano al cabello del chico, el cual estaba sedoso, y lo galo con brusquedad para darle un simple rose de sus labios.

-—ya ven a mi novio también lo besan.- — grito mikoto, que estaba satisfecha porque alguien más apreciara la masculinidad de Fugaku.

No sé como aguantaste eso.- —la cara que tenia Kushina era de asco, pero movió los Hombros, y centro su atención en su compañera.- Nenagleone te toca Minato, "has con él lo que quieras".

Ella no creyó lo que había dicho Kushina, pero sabía que tenía que obedecer, tímidamente se acerco al perplejo Mina-chan que no creía que su "Novia" lo haya dejado a merced de alguien más.

Nena le galo la manga a Minato, la mirada azul se figo en la verde, ella le sonrió tímidamente y saco un plumón, se quito el chaleco dejando ver la blusa blanca.

-—serias tan amable Mina-chan de firmar mi Blusa y ponerme alguna dedicatoria.- — a ella también le hubiera gustado besarlo pero se conformo con sentir el pulso nervioso de Minato escribiendo arriba de su blusa cerca de su pecho., no podía arriesgarse a salir lastimada por una novia furiosa, y cuando Minato termino de escribir a ella le gusto ese simplemente "para Nena con cariño Minato". Se retiro de ahí dejando paso a Kushina.

La pelirroja sintió la euforia del momento, esto le enseñaría a su noviecito que si quería jugar con fuego él se quemaría.

Camino sensualmente como en muchas ocasiones había visto a las fans de su novio cuando querían seducirlo, y con una sonrisa invitadora dirigió sus pasos a Óbito.

El cual estaba sonrojado al ver a la pelirroja acercarse de esa forma a él, y aun que muchos digan que ella no tiene nada de femenina, comprendía perfectamente porque cautivaba a Minato, ella tenía ese no sé que es, que te dejaba pasmado.

Estaba cerca de Óbito, estiro su mano en una sutil caricia, le acomodo el mechón de su pelo atrás de la oreja en un movimiento muy intimo, y se paró de puntitas para besarlo, sutilmente.

Óbito respiro el perfume a cerezas de ella y se dejo embargar por la sensación de plenitud que sintió por el beso, claro después sintió un terrible dolor, el novio furioso lo mando a la pared y casi la quiebra, lo bueno es que el tenia el cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte, porque si no, el golpe lo hubiera lastimado mas.

-—te atreves a tocar a mi "novia" nuevamente y estás muerto.- — Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi estaban tratando de controlar al rubio, el cual parecía una fiera salvaje.- — suéltenme le demostrare a ese que nadie se mete con lo mío.

No tienes por qué ponerte así.- — rebatió la pelirroja, gritándole al rubio. — tu estás de acuerdo, en dejarte manosear, así que este juego lo podemos jugar los dos.

Silencio, lo bueno es que Óbito es un ninja medico, porque si no dudo mucho que hubiera resistido el golpe, sentados, continuemos con el siguiente tema, por que como vamos nunca saldremos de aquí.

Óbito le guiño el ojo a kushina y esta le sonrió.

Minato fulmino con la mirada a los dos.

Valla las clases para nada son aburridas.- susurro Tsukime a su tocaya Tsuki no aki chan, la cual estaba tan sorprendida como todos por lo que sucedía en las clases de Ero-Sennin.

_Hasta aquí, creo que me quedo muy didáctico, espero que les haya gustado, todas participaran y tendrán lo que pidan, así que ya saben… _

_Comenten porque son mi inspiración y me alegran mi día…_

_Espero no haberlas decepcionado._

_Sayo, nos leemos._


	5. condiciones para un buen sexo

NI HAO!.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, disculpen las tardanza en recompensa el capitulo es largo.

_Los invito a pasar al Fórum de Irresistible Naranja y a leer la historia que publique, para el reto de colores se llama "la pruebita del amor"._

_Comunidad Irresistible Naranja._

_Pareja: MINATO Y KUSHINA_

"_Arriba mis suegros dattebayo."_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos._

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Condiciones para obtener un buen sexo?**_

Ero-sannin se acerco a Fugaku, le susurro al oído

—Dile a Minato, que Kushina no lo puede tratar así, que si ella quiere jugar, el puede demostrarle que le ganaría fácilmente.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha evaluaban al sensei

—¿Por qué quiere verlos pelear? — cuestiono el pelinegro

-—muy sencillo, mira a tu alrededor.- — dijo simplemente Jiraiya

Ellos fijaron la mirada en todo el salón, el cual estaba lleno de chicas, que se interesaban por la clase, y claro, Minato, daba mucho de qué hablar por su comportamiento "imperfecto", muy poco común en el.

-—Si tú consigues que Minato, coopere en las clases realizando todo tipo de perversiones yo... —- Uchiha tenía la mirada fija en el, interesado en el soborno. —-te daré un tour por el mejor burdel de Konoha, con gastos pagados, ¿Qué dices?

—-¿De acuerdo Ero-sannin?.- — Fugaku, centro su mirada en la pelirroja, ella le estaba dándole celos a Minato, con su disque "primo".- — será una forma de cobrarme los malos momentos que me ha causado Kushina, cuente con ello.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se fijaron en como Fugaku tomaba a Minato por el codo, y se lo llevaba al rincón del salón, se tallo las manos, _esto será genial, _si su alumno cooperaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-—Yo te apoyo Minato.- — dijo un Fugaku con voz solemne.- — no puedo creer el comportamiento tan impropio de Kushina.

Los ojos azules voltearon a ver a su amigo.

—-¿Qué puedo hacer?, comprendo que Kushina este molesta conmigo por el beso de Tsuki, pero eso a que ella bese al estúpido de tu primo, me saca de control.

La sonrisa del Uchiha era siniestra.

—-Muy fácil, sácala tu de control. —- Vio como los ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal.- —gánale, tu puedes hacer que ella, te suplique para que tu atención sea, exclusivamente a su favor.

—-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo Fugaku?.- — el rubio se encontraba realmente molesto, por lo que no podía apreciar del brillo maléfico de los ojos del Uchiha.

—-Simple, participa en los juegos del Ero-sannin, demuéstrale que muchas quisieran estar en su lugar.

—-no estoy muy convencido de eso.

—-Entonces Minato, acostúmbrate a una miserable vida sin Kushina, porque mi primito se ve que va por todo, o sea que tal vez te quite a tu novia.

—-Eso nunca.- — dijo con voz profunda.- — Kushina es mía.

—-Así se habla amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-—Lo lamento, Minato a veces es un gran tonto.- — decía Kushina, quien se encontraba platicando en la esquina izquierda del salón, con Óbito. —-no debió de lastimarte así.

Óbito se encontraba emocionado por ser el centro de atención de la pelirroja.

—-No es nada, soy un aprendiz de ninja medico y mi cuerpo es más resistente que el de muchos, tu novio pega muy duro.

Kushina dirigió su mirada al lado contrario de su esquina, Minato platicaba con Fubaka, cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron supieron que ninguno sedería. _Ganaría el más fuerte._

—-¿Entonces amigos?.- — tendió la mano la pelirroja.

Óbito apretó la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-—Seré todo, lo que tú, quieras que sea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-—Silencio.- — Jiraiya tomo la palabra. —- bueno ya los deje parlotear en lo que me quitaban el estrado.- — se encontraba sentado arriba de su escritorio observando a sus estudiantes.- — me he dado cuenta que en esto están muy bien informados, o al menos entre todos estamos llegando a varias conclusiones, el tema siguiente es ¿Cómo obtener el mejor sexo?, quienes me digan las respuestas más originales, pasaran en la siguiente practica, ¿Quién dice yo?.

-—Puede ser tener muy buena condición física.- — comento Emina Uchiha, pariente de Óbito.- — si se tiene en cuenta esto , no solo se lograra que la relación dure más tiempo, sino que además se podrá gozar al máximo de lo que se está haciendo en el momento, ya que no habrá que preocuparse por algún musculo dolorido o problema de respiración.

Ero-sannin observo curioso a Emita, reviso la lista de asistencia y se percato que cuatro de los jóvenes que ahí aparecían no se encontraban en clases, sin embargo si estaban otros cuatro más ocupando su lugar de ellos.

—-¿Por qué no te tengo en mi lista de asistencia Emina?

Ella con las mejillas sonrojadas hablo

Lo que pasa sensei, es que nosotros estábamos llegando de una misión y los otros cuatros que iban a estar aquí presente, salieron de misión urgente, por eso yo, Calipitachix, Tsubaki-nice, Rose González. Ocupamos el lugar del equipo 10, Hozuka, okyAkumii-zatire, Neko-onigir y The shade.

-—y de seguro el viejo Hokage los obliga a venir. —- Grito Kushina.- — ya Ero-sannin, continúe, no le veo nada de malo que ellas no estén en su lista.

—-En eso tienes razón Kushina.- — mirando ahora fijamente a Calipitachix, quien le regreso una mirada encantadora. —- a ver dime Calipitachix, ¿cuál sería otra condición para un buen sexo?

La chica de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo tono, se paró de su asiento, sin ninguna timidez, y con el timbre de voz invitadora hablo, al sensei que según ella, era "encantador".

—-Considero que sería importante una adecuada coordinación motora, pues de hecho el sexo requiere de mucha coordinación o sea movimientos rítmicos los cuales no son tan sencillos de desarrollar sin una adecuada coordinación.

El sensei podía reconocer a una chica con su talento donde sea, sabía que ella coordinaba_, muy bien._

-—Me parece muy interesante, pasaras a concursar.- — ahora vio como Tsukimine alzaba la mano.- — dime , ¿cuál es tu condición?.

La sonrisa de Tsukimine era cautivante.

-—Yo considero, que también las habilidades de comunicación son necesarias, pues el buen sexo, requiere saber qué cosas compartir con la pareja, es decir las que aprecia y que cosas evitar.

Ero-sannin estaba satisfecho de cómo se desarrollaba la clase , la chica la cual estaba casi durmiendo desde que inicio los temas , se encontraba emocionada por participar, la otra que trataba de escapar de clases Minakushi-chan, hablaba de forma animada en susurros con sus compañeras, los genios se encontraban también al pendiente de las participaciones, Minato y Kushina no se hablaban, aun que estaban en la misma banca, eso sí, platicaban con los compañeros de alado, todos estaban al pendiente de esto, "_entonces que comience la función"_, en este tema pudiera ser que no hubiera mucha acción, pero los que seguían, que kami se apiadara de ellos, _porque él disfrutaría al máximo la juventud de estos niños._

-—Tienes razón Tsukimine, también participas.

-—Yo tengo otro punto.- — dijo dé repente Sorahime-chan.- — siento que otra cuestión es sentirse inseguro.

—-¿Inseguro?.- — cuestiono Ero-sannin.- ¿por qué piensas eso?

Aun que el corazón le latía enormemente y sentía a punto de desvanecerse, ella quería participar y como que se llamaba Sorahime, _demostraría su valor en el arte erótico._

-—Considero que las personas inseguras, híper- alertas a lo que sienten o piensan sus parejas, tratan de hacer todo lo posible por asegurarse que la otra persona este a gusto, lo cual sin dudas ayuda una enormidad al buen sexo.- — concluyo con mayor seguridad.

-—muy bien también tú participas.

—-¡Hey! , Ero-sannin yo tengo otro punto.- — grito kushina

-— ¿por qué no puedes ser normal kushina?, todas alzan la mano y tu nos dejas sordos a todos.- — decía, sobándose los oídos Jiraiya.

-—Es la emoción que en mi provocas ttebane.- — Ero-sannin la miro sin creer lo que escucho, ella también era mujer y se paró de su asiento con una actitud inofensiva "casi tierna", sonrió al ver sonrojado al pervertido.- — yo creo que por ultimo es fundamental estar siempre dispuestos a tomar riesgos, para así poder experimentar, probar diversas poses y tantear las fronteras personales y de la pareja.

El pervertido del profesor trago duro, kushina era bella eso siempre lo había visto, pero su agresividad le quitaba muchas cosas, pero ahí, tierna con las mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo violeta de sus bellos ojos, comprendía el por qué su alumno estaba, _perdido_.

¡Auch!, dos de sus cajas rosadas fueron a parar sobre su cabeza golpeándolo.

Volteo a ver, quiénes fueron los responsables de tal altercado en su contra.

La primera caja fue de parte del "novio", si las miradas mataban ya estuviera muerto.

La segunda caja fue de Óbito, quien era el "gran amigo" de la pelirroja en este momento.

-—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, también participas, así que, mis cinco chicas, vengan aquí en frente.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban enfrente del estrado, la mesa del maestro fue desplazada asta atrás, de tras de cada una, un gran baúl había.

Ero-sannin comenzó a dar las reglas.

-—Ustedes cinco escogerán a un chico, y el junto con ustedes, nos darán un ejemplo de las respuestas que nos dieron, en la parte de atrás cada una tiene un baúl, ahí existen todo tipo de objetos que les ayudaran hacer nos comprender bien la respuesta. Entonces que comience la práctica.

Kushina tomo como compañero a Óbito, por supuesto nadie dijo nada al respecto. Mas que un celoso novio que no creía lo que ella había hecho.

Pero habiendo dejado libre a Minato, las otras tres participantes corrieron al lugar del rubio, Sorahime gano.

Emina Uchiha se dirigió a Fugaku y él acepto.

Tsukimine, se dirigió sin ganas a Hizashi, el le caía mejor que su amargado hermano. El Hyuuga se sorprendió, pero le regalo una sonrisa y participaría con ella.

La chica azabache de nombre Calipitachix , espero paciente mente al ver las parejas que se formaban y ella se dirigió con un movimiento sensual a Ero-sannin.

Por su puesto este simplemente sonrió nerviosamente a la joven azabache, que lo miraba sin ningún escrúpulo, bien pensó, _una mujer fatal de esas que les gusta._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Claro Isi-san quien es una gran admiradora de Jiraiya, no vio con muy buenos ojos esos movimientos por parte de la azabache, rompió sin darse cuenta su lápiz.

—-Tranquilízate.- — dijo Adatalove que se encontraba a lado de ella.- — ya sabes que esto, solo son juegos.

— Sí, pero a Isi, le encanta ese viejo, sinceramente, ¿ no se qué le ve?- — comento Bella-Scullw que se encontraba emocionada por lo que aria los participantes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-—Muy bien, como yo también concursare.- — dijo un emocionado Jiraiya.- — nosotros seremos los primeros. Nuestro ejemplo será coordinación, cada quien se acuerda de su respuesta, compártanla con su compañero, el publico votara por el mejor y el ganador se llevara lo que se encuentra en esas cajas.

Todos los alumnos se fijaron en dos cajas de buen tamaño color doradas que se encontraban en la mesa del sensei.

—-Listos.- — dijo nueva mente Ero-sannin.- — a partir de este instante tienen 5 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

El tiempo pasó

1, 2 , 3, 4 , 5.- —grito el publico ninja.

-—Bueno nosotros como ejemplo de coordinación, aremos lo siguiente.- — Calipitachix dentro del gran baúl que tenían a su disposición saco un radio, en el cual podía escucharse una música de esas sensuales.- —nos quitaremos la ropa al mismo tiempo uno al otro, antes de que termine la música, la cuestión aquí es que tener la coordinación de sincronizarnos para quedar en ropa interior antes de que se acabe el tiempo, claro con movimientos sensuales y terminaremos en un gran beso.

-—Pero para que esto sea más emocionante, estaremos a dos metro de distancia y comeremos, mientras realizamos este acto, un condón extra grande de sabor fresa que nos unirá.

Comiencen.- — grito el publico ninja

El sonido de la melodiosa música se escucho, ero-sannin tenia en la boca el condón de fresa y a una distancia estaba su compañera con el otro extremo del condón, parecía un listón de diez centímetros de ancho, "un hilo rojo del destino", que en estos momentos lo unía con la chica azabache, _esto era genial_, una seña por parte de ella empezó a moverse.

La azabache empezó a comer sensualmente la parte del condón que tenía en sus labios, era amargo y para nada sabía a fresa, pero estaba más que feliz por estar así con su ídolo, el movimiento de caderas que realizo lo había practicado casi toda su vida, le encantaba ver la mirada del gran Ero-sannin sobre ella.

-—Se mueve con mas ritmo la serpiente del Orochimaru.- — grito eufórica kushina, quien estaba muerta de risa por ver los movimientos pocos sensuales del pervertido.

Minato, tenia respeto a su sensei, en muchas cosas lo consideraba sabio, pero en estos momentos, _vergüenza era lo que sentía_.

-—¡ya paren eso!. —- fue lo único que pudo decir Hiashi Hyuuga, quien estaba en un gran a taque de risa.

-—¡por kami!, y tú, ¿te dices alguien bueno en el arte erótico?.- — reclamaba Fugaku, quien asía un gran esfuerzo, por no volverse a morir de risa.

El publico general de mujeres ahí presentes solo podían decir una cosa, "no tenia ritmo", "parecía una sopa de fideos que se movía de un lado a otro", hay algunas que esto lo consideraron como un aprueba de resistencia, por no caer muertas de la risa.

Claro había sus excepciones, como Isi-san, que estaba fascinada por ver, como él se quitaba la camisa, y por como comía el condón.

Cuando Calipitachix se quedo en una pequeña blusa Sport, y estaba por quitársela, Ero-sannin que estaba a casi medio metro de ella, al querer quitarse los pantalones se tropezó y, ¡haz!, cayó al piso.

Eso termino por hacer que todos, rompieran en risas.

La azabache se acerco a donde él estaba.

—-Necesita respiración de boca a boca.- — grito ella, dándole los primeros auxilios, que funcionaron perfectamente, por que el pervertido correspondió muy bien al beso.

—-Suficiente ttebane.- — la pelirroja los separo, no pudo soportar esa escena, ella era muy asquerosa, y eso le provocaba una gran repulsión. Pero por lo visto a ellos dos les gusto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—-Muy bien.- — ya repuesto Jiraiya, continuo con los ejemplos.- — a ver los siguientes son.

—-Nosotros.- — dijo emocionada Sorahime., quien se adecuo a una velocidad sorprendente, incluso más rápido que Minato, un escenario para interpretar el ejemplo que ellos dos arian.

El escenario quedo así.

En el estrado solo había una silla, y un radio con melodía sensual, todo lo demás fue colocado en la parte del fondo del estrado.

—-Nuestro ejemplo es de inseguridad.- — dijo pero muy firmemente, al parecer algo se posesiono de ella.- — Mina-chan me hará un baile para mi, claro ustedes también lo podrán gozar, pero es "para mí".

Dicho esto ella se sentó en la silla.

Minato que estaba en el fondo del escenario, suspiro con nerviosismo, "si inseguro", era la palabra que describía sus emociones en este momento, fijo su mirada en kushina que estaba absorta en una plática con su "amigo", él le agarro la mano y ella se sonrojo, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo estallar, _muy bien_, pensó él, le demostraría lo que ella tenía, y no necesitaba buscarse a nadie mas.

Las luces se apagaron, solo estaba la luz del estrado del profesor, pero al parecer fue tenue.

—-Comiencen.- — grito, el público ninja emocionado.

Minato se acerco a Sorahime, desamarro su banda de la cabeza, los alborotados cabellos se desordenaron mas, la música lo invitaba a moverse, pero a diferencia de su maestro, él, había practicado mucho, el tipo de movimientos, que en una ocasión vio cuando entrenaban artes brasileñas, los cuales eran una rutina de relajación, una patada, un movimiento de cadera, un movimiento de manos, pero en esto por cada movimiento que realizaba se quitaba una prenda.

El silencio del salón era estremecedor, se escuchaban solo los latidos del corazón de todas las mujeres presentes. Era magnifico ver al rubio en esos movimientos que ellos sabían eran artes marciales, pero en él, se veían como si fuera, el baile mas erótico, y cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa, el público empezó a gritar.

—-Mucha ropa.- — decían mientas retiraba cada prenda de su escultural cuerpo, apreciando lo bien trabajado que lo tenía.

Sorahime, no se resistió a tocarlo, le faltaban manos, si Minato le ponía las nalgas cerca, le pegaba una pequeña nalgada, cuando se le acerco para quitarse la camisa ella puso su mano ahí en su abdomen, y sus miradas se entre lazaron, sabía que esto le costaría "casi la muerte" pero valía la pena estar así.

Kushina no dijo nada, incluso no pensaba en nada, su Mina-chan realmente estaba provocando una batalla en ella, tenía ganas de destruirlo todo, incluso escuchaba la odiosa voz del kyubi diciéndole, _que juntos podían cavar con todo_, pero si mostraba que le afectaba, Minato ganaría y el empezó todo cuando se dejo besar, y ella era una digna Uzumaki, y lo que más tenia Orgullo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados, cuando su novio se quedo simplemente en una licra roja, como única prenda en su cuerpo y sentado en las piernas de una Sorahime feliz, ella se encargaría de borrarle esa _sonrisa_.

Y claro Minato cuando percibió, que el aura de kushina, mataría a su pobre compañera, desapareció en una cortina de humo, y no tardo más que 3 minutos en regresar vestido. Pero se percato que el escenario no estaba igual, óbito estaba acostado en el piso sobre un futon sin camisa, no había señales de kushina, pero esta apareció con una capa puesta y tomo la palabra.

—-Nuestro ejemplo es de atreverse a realizar cosas diferentes por eso….- — saco un gran plato de ramen y se lo hecho a el pobre de óbito en su dorso, él se sonrojo, pero ella le dirigió una mirada de dulzura, y se quito la capa que traía.

Los hombres ahí presentes no podían creer que la chica violenta, agresiva, poco femenina, tuviera un traje diminutamente pequeño, que era un corsé, con una pequeña faldita, unos ligeros y unas zapatillas preciosas, todo de color blanco.

Las mujeres estaban sorprendidas de que ella pudiera ser tan hermosa, ahora entendían que era lo que le veía físicamente Minato.

Minato que siempre había pensado que su novia, era preciosa, cuando usaba su ropa holgada, en estos momentos no podía articular palabra. Una diosa era la descripción para SU KUSHINA.

La pelirroja se arrodillo y con su diminuta boca, tomo un pedazo de ese gran fideo de ramen, serró los ojos comiendo, la tira larga de ramen que estaba encima del pobre Obito, sabia riquísimo, pero no pudo terminar su sopa, porque óbito, extrañamente desapareció del escenario.

Los ojos violetas dirigieron su mirada a su "novio, este se encontraba platicando con Sorahime , como si nada ocurriera.

Pero ero-sannin se percato de lo ocurrido y tomo la palabra antes de que kushina realizara algún acto bárbaro.

-—Muy bien kushina, entendimos perfectamente el mensaje, pero antes de que provoques algo más que paros cardiacos, cámbiate, pronto regresara óbito.- — el siguiente.

Emina y Fugaku prepararon el escenario para su presentación.

Ella se cambio su traje ninja por un biquini completo de color rojo, que contrarrestaba con su piel, se veía genial y se sentía muy bien, a ella le gustaba Minato como a todas , pero también consideraba muy atractivo, a su primo muy pero muy lejano.

El también se cambio de ropa quedando en un Short corto, se podía apreciar perfectamente su cuerpo, un ninja joven, guapo, algo serio, pero de muy buen cuerpo.

—-¡Ese es mi hombre!.- grito emocionada Mikoto.- — Emina , te doy permiso de hacer con él lo que quieras.- luego dirigió su mirada a su novio.- — en señales el encanto Uchiha.

Fugaku ante los comentarios de su novia se sonrojo.

—-Muy bien, nosotros mostraremos lo necesario que es tener una buena condición física, atreves de una pequeña practica, en donde con mano abierta la cual tendrá pintura, tocaremos a nuestro compañero en cualquier parte del cuerpo, dejando ahí la marca, veremos quién de los dos toca mas al otro. —- dijo emocionada Emina.

—-comiencen.- grito el publico ninja.

Emina activo su saringan especial, que era diferente en técnicas al original, ya que ella provenía de otra mezcla de clanes.

Al ver como su compañera activaba su saringan significaba que iba en serio, y a él le encantaba la idea de tocar el hermoso cuerpo de su prima lejana, activo su técnica y espero el primer movimiento por parte de ella que no tardo en llegar.

El combate era genial, la primera mano se podía apreciar en el dorso desnudo de Fugaku, quien no espero mas y también ataco con todo, los movimientos fueron diversos, la mayoría técnica donde utilizas las manos como defensas. Al final quedaron así.

Emina, tenía las marcas de las manos de Fugaku en ambos senos, en ambas nalgas, en ambas piernas, en los brazos, y una mano casi cerca de xxx , en si en todo su cuerpo. Pero reconociendo internamente lo sucedido se había divertido mucho, porque aun que sonara una pervertida, había disfrutado el juego.

Fugaku, no salió ileso de las manoseadas por parte de su prima, en él se podía apreciar, diversas marcas rojas , en sus nalgas, por todo su abdomen, su dorso, en sus piernas , en sus caderas, en su cuello, y tenía una "ahí", y fue cuando el casi le toca "ahí" claro sin querer, pero es que con tanto ajetreó no se dieron cuenta, pero a él , le encanto el juego, ella había demostrado ser una digna Uchiha, aun que fuera una familia lejana, porque su forma de pelea era muy buena.

El publico observador, disfruto de la muestra de técnicas del clan Uchiha, y sobre todo de las caras que ponían cuando tocaban alguna parte de su cuerpo los competidores.

-—Muy buenas técnicas, cámbiense y por ultimo tenemos a Tsukimine y Hizashi.- — Ero –sannin, estaba muy conforme con los ejemplos.

Los últimos participantes acomodaron el escenario, pusieron la mesa del sensei.

-—Buenas tardes amigos, Hizashi y yo, representaremos el ejemplo de comunicación, el por qué es necesario saber bien lo que piensa la pareja. Sacare de este baúl diversas cosas, las cuales le mandaran un mensaje subliminal a Hizashi, quien tendrá que descubrir lo que trato de decirle sin palabras. —–Tsukimine esperaba la señal del público.

-—comiencen.- — grito el público.

Ella saco del baúl, un objeto verde y puntiagudo al mirarlo las mejillas de ella estaban coloradas.

-— ¿un chile?, no entiendo.- — dijo el Hyuuga.

Ella volvió a sacar un largo objeto de color caqui, las mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

—-¿una reata?, no entiendo

Ella suspiro y saco ahora un pequeño animalito verde.

—-¿un gusano?, no entiendo.

Se escucho un comentario de Ero-sannin al respecto.

-—No importa el tamaño si no lo que sepas hacer con el.

Ante tales palabras el público grito eufórico, pero el Hyuuga no entendía aun.

Ella termino por sacar otro animalito.

—-¿un pajarito?, no entiendo.

Ella saco ahora un pan.

—-¿Por qué ahora sacas una Concha?

—-concéntrate.- dijo Tsukimine arrepentida, por haber participado con el mas tanto de todos los hombres al no entender lo que le trataba de decir, no sabía si era por ingenuo o por baka.

Ella volvió a sacar un animal de nuevo, color verde muy lento.

-—¿una pochitoca?, aun no entiendo.

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de todos, y las grandes risas por parte de sus compañeros se escuchaban.

Ella saco un insecto asqueroso,

—-¿una cucaracha?, aun no entiendo.

Suficiente, dijo internamente Tsukimine, ella tenía un límite y él lo había pasado. Pero antes de que hiciera algo, el hermano de el baka de su compañero, grito la respuesta en señal de frustración.

—-Habla de las partes intimas de un hombre y una mujer baka.- — grito a todo pulmón la respuesta Hiashi, arto de cómo el tonto de su hermano dejaba en mal el apellido Hyuuga.

Pero esto ocasiono las grandes risas por parte de todos los ahí presentes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, el capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y también les pido que voten por el ejemplo que más les gusto, ustedes son el público, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, cuando ya tenga los resultados preguntare a la ganadora o ganador que acto pervertido desea como premio.

Los que no se integraron en esta clase, aparecerán en la siguiente.

Así que comenten.


	6. el kamasutra

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido. Sé que me he tardado con este capítulo, y mil disculpas, pero actualizo lo más rápido posible.

Agradezco sus comentarios ya saben que iluminan mi vida e impulsan mi imaginación.

_**Quiero hacer el conocimiento que este capítulo contiene una redacción algo fuerte, no quiero ofender a nadie, y aun que me han dado la autorización de utilizar sus nombres, discúlpenme si los ofendo en algo. No es mi intención. **_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.

**Dedicado a mis Hermanitos: Obito y Sasori, disculpen la tardanza.**

**Quiero recomendarles ampliamente una gran adaptación de un libro erotico, mi hermanita valen-chan, realizo una adaptación de un gran libro, con la pareja Naruto y Hinata, la historia se llama: un amante de ensueño, ampliamente recomendado para todos los pervertidos.**

.

**Capitulo 5: el Kamasutra**

**.**

—-Los ejemplos fueron de lo mejor, felicito a todos los participantes, ahora necesito a dos hermosas chicas para que me ayuden a calificar este ejercicio.- — su mirada se dirigió al público para ver quien quería participar.

La ninja Calapitachix se situó a lado de Ero-sennin.

Isi-san no espero ningún segundo más y ella se situó del otro lado, lanzándole miradas de odio a la chica de alado. Esta simplemente no le tomo importancia.

Jiraiya se sentía en las nubes, dos hermosas jóvenes dispuestas a pelear por él. Esto era nuevo e interesante, él aplaudía el buen gusto de estas dos hermosuras.

-Muy bien preciosas repartan estas tablas y marcadores a todo el grupo. —- Les indico donde estaban las cosas y volvió a dirigir su mirada a sus demás alumnos.- — les pasaran estos pizarrones para que aquí escriban el ejemplo que más les gusto. La pareja ganadora disfrutara del contenido del obsequio que se encuentra en la caja dorada. Pondrán el número del ejemplo, yo soy el uno, Minato y Sorahime son el dos, y así sucesivamente. ¡Empiecen!.- grito.

La población estudiantil empezó a escribir la votación, cuando de repente la puerta se abre de un solo golpe, ahí estaba Óbito quien se dirigió muy amenazante a cierto rubio que lo veía muy indiferente, detrás de él se encontraba su hermano Sasori, quien se adentro al salón tímidamente, Óbito ya le había platicado de que se trataba la clase.

Antes de que Óbito llegara al rubio, fue interceptado por una pelirroja, que se lanzo a sus brazos.

—¿Qué bueno que estés bien?

La mirada de él se poso en la de la chica de ojos violetas, le dirigió una sonrisa y hablo ya más tranquilo.

Lamento haberte dejado sola. — dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio que lo veía de igual forma y para molestarlo a un mas, revolvió el cabello rojo de forma cariñosa.- —pero por "arte de magia " a parecí enterrado en un pozo, afortunadamente no soy ningún debilucho afeminado.- —vio como Minato era detenido por sus amigos, al parecer quería replicar el comentario que él dio.- —y mi hermano Sasori me ayudo. Y si me permites tengo algo que aclarar con tu noviecito.

Jiraiya controlo la situación.

Me encantaría seguir escuchando el chisme, creo que es muy interesante lo que está sucediendo, pero el tiempo corre y tenemos aun muchas cosas que hacer, así que demos mejor la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la clase, Sasori Uchiha, toma por favor una cajita rosada y acomódate donde encuentres lugar.- — se encamino donde estaba Óbito, lo arrastro prácticamente a su lugar.- — se que tienes cosas que aclarar, y tendrás la oportunidad, lo prometo.- — le dijo al chico Uchiha.- —pero tranquilo, necesitamos continuar. Muy bien chicos todos a sus asientos, terminen lo que estaban asiendo, y contemos los votos.- — ahora se dirigió a sus dos ayudantes.- — quiero que me ayuden a contar los votos y a sacar al ganador.

Las votaciones fueron las siguientes:

Primer Lugar .- Minato y Sorahime

Segundo Lugar.- los del Clan Uchiha

Tercer lugar.- Calipitachix y Ero-sennin.

Cuarto Lugar.- Tsukimine y Hizashi.

Quinto Lugar.- kushina y Óbito.

Muy bien jóvenes, venir aquí los ganadores del primer lugar.- — Minato y Sorahime que se colgó del brazo de su acompañante se dirigieron a la mesa de Ero-sennin para recoger su regalo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsukimine, se encontraba siendo consolada por Tsuki.

—Tranquilízate Tsukimine, no fue tan malo tu ejemplo, a mi me gusto, nos hizo reír a todos.

Matare lenta y dolorosamente a Hizashi.- — le lanzo una mirada de odio al susodicho, que estaba siendo reprendido por su hermano.- — yo quería a Mina-chan y solamente hice el ridículo.- — dicho esto empezó a llorar de nuevo, unos brazos la abrazaron.

Veo que para ti y muchas de aquí es importante Minato.- — la voz amable de la pelirroja sorprendió a todas las que estaban cerca, y escucharon lo que ella tenía que decir. — - te daré un minuto ´ttebane y aras con él lo que quieras.- — la paro del lugar le limpio las lagrimas y la llevo a rastras al estrado donde se encontraba Minato a punto de abrir su regalo.

La pelirroja sin delicadeza alguna jalo del brazo a su novio, y este le dedico una mirada incrédula.

¿Necesitas algo Kushina?.- —pregunto amablemente y con una gran sonrisa.

La mirada furiosa violeta le quito la sonrisa al rubio, ella realizo un sello de parálisis temporal y hablo firmemente.

Aquí lo tienes Tsukimine, puedes obtener el beso que tanto deseas, todo tuyo por un minuto, así que si fuera yo lo aprovecharía, porque nunca lo volverás a tener así.- — lo ultimo lo dijo en forma estremecedora.

Aun que Tsukimine estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo la Novia de Minato, sonrió abiertamente. Y sin reserva alguna se acerco al chico, que la veía con pánico, lo lamentaba por él, esto era una violación a sus labios, pero tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que kami le presentaba, antes de besarlo hablo en susurros.

—Lo siento Mina-chan.- — dijo acercándose cada vez más a él.- — pero no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de los ahí presentes, todos vieron el beso.

Minato no podía hablar por el sello, y no creía de qué kushina fuera capaz de obligarlo a besar a alguien más. Pero vio la mirada de ternura y gran felicidad de Tsukimine y se rindió ante la belleza de ella. Este era el único día de su vida en que tendría tanto contacto con el género femenino, y ellas se mostraban tan entusiasmadas por eso. ¿Qué tan malo sería ser un fácil, por lo que queda de la clase?

El contacto fue sutil pero estremecedor.

La chica lo abrazo profundamente, grabando su aroma y su sabor en su memoria.

—-gracias Mina-chan, me has hecho muy feliz.- — hizo una reverencia y otra a kushina que se veía a gusto con el resultado.- — muchas gracias kushina, no sabes lo que significo para mi, él es tuyo, es un perfecto príncipe azul, cuídalo, muchas quisiéramos estar en tu lugar.- —dicho esto termino por retirarse a sentar, sin rastró alguno de lagrimas, que antes tenía, ahora irradiaba felicidad y había olvidado la humillación que sintió con el baka de Hizashi , aun así tomo nota de golpearlo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

El publico grito eufórico y empezaron a preguntarle cosas a Tsukimine.

—Deje que te besara.- —dijo de repente la pelirroja quitando el sello.- — por que la vi demasiado triste por el baka de Hizashi.- — la mirada violeta y azul se entrelazaron. —- aquí hay muchas chicas que son fans tuyas, les importa mucho tener contacto contigo, aun que saben perfectamente que en la primera oportunidad las aplastare, lenta y dolorosamente, y admiro su valentía. —- se voltio y se encamino a su asiento pero fue detenida por la mano de Minato.

—No me gusta estar enojados. Esto son solo juegos kushina, te amo.

—Si lose, yo también te amo.- — miro a donde se encontraba Ero-sennin, como buen chismoso pendiente de la conversación.- — sabes, aun así te ganare Namikaze.- —ella se soltó de agarre y se encamino a su lugar.

Pero la expresión de Minato cambio, el comprendió perfectamente el mensaje. Ya más relajado abrió el premio. Y como era de esperarse lo guardo. Y se encamino a su asiento.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sorahime, abrió con gran felicidad el premio, ella lo consideraba insignificante, en comparación al gran momento que vivió con Minato. Pero su sorpresa fue demasiado grande, al descubrir una foto tamaño mega poster de Minato en ropa interior. Ella sabía perfectamente que tenía que ocultar su regalo, porque de saberse, muchas hubieran querido que se lo prestara para sacarle copias, y eso si que no, se lo guardaría para ella.

-—¿Qué es lo que te toco?.- — pregunto Adatalove

—-Solo es un poster de un hombre casi desnudo.- — contesto simplemente tomando asiento.- — nadie conocido.

-—Que lastima, seria genial que fuera de Minato.- — suspiro Adatalove. —-sabes él está mostrando una forma de ser muy interesante. Me gusta este Minato, pícaro y travieso.

-—si a mí también, nunca olvidare lo que sentí, cuando lo toque. Espero que lo hayas grabado todo.

-—por supuesto, gracias al invento de celular, aquí lo tengo todo en memoria.- — dijo Adatalove, mostrándole el video.

-—si muero.- — Sorahime dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, la cual le hizo una seña de que estaba muerta.- — entiérrame con el video.

No te preocupes yo te entierro con todo y el celular, a demás valió la pena.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ero-sennin tomo nuevamente la palabra. Pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta llamo su atención y abrió, encontrándose con cuatro ninjas más, que simplemente entraron al salón con muchos bentos, dirigieron su mirada al grupo femenino que se encontraba ahí presente y se retiraron sin decir nada.

—-Mis niños, me ha encanto lo sus esfuerzos para hacer de esta clase algo realmente inolvidable para mí. Y para ustedes, estamos aprendiendo un gran tema, y se que cuando salgan de aquí, sabrán muchas cosas. Mi querida Isi y Cali, me podían hacer el favor de repartir los bentos para todos.

—-Valla Ero-sennin, por primera vez te felicito por esto ´ttebane , estaba muriéndome de hambre con tanta actividad.- — comento alegremente Kushina, quien ayudo a repartir los Bentos.

La sonrisa pervertida paso desapercibida por todos.

—Me alegra, tu observación, es algo sencillo, fruta, algo exótico, espero que les guste.

Cuando todos ya tenían un bento y se disponían a comerlo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y voltearon a ver a nada menos y nada más que Tsunade.

Los ojos chocolates, miraron a los alumnos ahí reunidos, los examinaba con las mirada, se percato que ellos, simplemente comían un bento.

—-Amor. —- dijo Jiraiya, llegando a su lugar y abrazándola.- — pasa, la clase tiene un recesó, mis niños tenían hambre, dime ¿qué haces aquí?

Tsunade se quito de encima a Jiraiya golpeándolo, y mandándolo a la pared más cercana.

—-¡Quita tus manos sobre mi!- — dijo Tsunade.- — el Tercero me mando a supervisarte, quiere que todo esté en orden y no estés ocasionando perversiones. —- se encamino al asiento de Minato, y este simplemente la miro sorprendido. —- dime Mina-chan, ¿Qué está enseñando este pervertido?

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Minato.

—-Simplemente nos está dando platicas de sexualidad, nada fuera de este mundo. Es aburrida la teoría, a mi me gusta más la practica.- — dijo mirándola, con esos ojos azules, en donde no existía malicia.

—-Así es ´ttebane, esto es aburrido, saliendo de aquí tendré una práctica con varias amigas mías, será entretenido algo de actividad después de tantas palabras.- — comento la pelirroja, comiendo el almuerzo, que por cierto estaba muy rico.

Aun escuchando los comentarios de ellos dos, Tsunade se encontraba a la defensiva, ella conocía al pervertido, pero también confiaba plenamente en Minato y Kushina, si ellos no tenían queja entonces no había nada oculto y perverso.

La puerta nueva mente se abrió y un ninja hablo apresuradamente.

—-Tsunade-sama el Tercero requiere de su presencia en el Hospital. . —- después del mensaje salió.

La mirada volvió a recorres a la población juvenil que se encontraban reunidos ahí, nadie presentaba algún síntoma fuera de lo normal. Por lo contrario todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Se encamino nuevamente a la salida del salón, sin antes advertir a su compañero.

—-Regresare Jiraiya. —- dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Los jóvenes no tomaron importancia a este suceso, afortunadamente la sennin llego cuando ellos implemente almorzaban, pro que si hubiera llegado en algún ejemplo, estaban seguros que la clase se acabarían, y ninguno de los ahí presentes querían que esto sucediera. Cada tema se volvía mas interesante.

Ero-sennin se incorporo con ayuda de sus alumnas, Isi y Cali, quienes hubieran querido trabajar juntas para poder enfrentarse a Tsunade, ella no tenía por qué ser tan agresiva con el sensei.

Pero Jiraiya por algo era un gran Ninja, el había calculado todo, absolutamente todo, y sabía perfectamente que algo así ocurriría, por eso se programo y se anticipo a los hechos. Afuera tenía un grupo de ninjas que protegía el perímetro. Así que se permitió relajarse y dejar consentirse por sus dos alumnas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Media hora después

—-No fue ramen, pero estuvo delicioso.- — grito kushina.

El grupo ahí reunido realizo comentarios similares de la comida.

—-Que bueno que te gusto.- — comento un sonriente Jiraiya. —- sabes es una comida balanceada, el Jugo de Granada, el pescado cocido con Avellanas y almendras, chocolate como postre y una rica ensalada de frutas, es nada menos que una receta erótica, todo lo que han consumido es un afrodisiaco para infundir vigor, o sea.- — miro con sus ojos negros y expresivos la cara de incredulidad de los alumnos ahí presentes.- — comida erótica, el saber conquistar mediante los rituales de la comida y del amor es todo un arte. Se habrán dado cuenta que es realmente sencillo y exquisito lo que han comido, sin embargo es fuerte para despertar las pasiones que nuestro cuerpo puede sentir.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente trataban de comprender lo que el sensei quería decirles, la comida fue de lo mejor.

—-Entonces es cierto la teoría ¿que se puede conquistar a través del estomago?.- pregunto Hana Hyuuga.

-—si es posible, porque todas las glándulas y células de nuestro organismo reciben la influencia de los alimentos que comemos. Una comida estimulante puede realzar las relaciones sexuales hasta el nivel de fogosidad de los primeros días de cortejo. Se consiguen reavivar las emociones y refrescar los sentimientos agotados, resucitando la pasión y ternura.

—-¡Pues yo no creo nada de eso!.- — dijo Kushina fuerte. —- no me siento diferente después de haber comido los afrodisiacos, estaban muy ricos pero no, no encuentro esa sensación de excitación.

Una sonrisa enorme se presento en Jiraiya

—-Querida esto solo es parte del rito, no lo es todo. —- se acerco a kushina. —Voltea tu mirada a Minato.- — vio como la chica hizo lo que él le dijo.- — ahora tócale la mano.- —el vio el temblor por parte de la pareja.- — sus ojos se entrelazan con los tuyos.- — la voz era sensual y erótica. —- trata de acercarte a él despacio, lento, respira cerca que sus alientos se mezclen, y por ultimo bésalo.

La pareja entro en algún tipo de hipnosis, porque a pesar de saber que eran el centro de atención de la clase, no les importo eso,, simplemente siguieron las instrucciones dadas, y sintieron la electricidad por todo el cuerpo, un beso pequeño, se hizo abrazador. Se perdieron en el momento, en la sensación y olvidaron el lugar.

Pero aun que el espectáculo era entretenido, Jiraiya tuvo que separar a la combinación naranja.

—-¡Chicos! —- dijo suavemente, pero veía como su tímido hijo se devoraba a su novia, por una parte el estaba complacido, pero al ver que nada los podía de tener, tuvo que realzar la voz.- — ¡si quieren un Hotel, vallan a conseguirlo!.- — grito a todo pulmón, solo asi, hizo reaccionar a la pareja, sonrojados se dieron cuenta de la realidad.- — bien kushina, dime, ¿sentiste algo diferente?

Los ojos violetas brillaban emocionados, los ojos azules no tenían comparación con el cielo, eran más profundos, más hermoso.

—-Sin palabras ttebane.- — dijo en susurro.

Minato no pudo emitir palabra alguna, por kami, él tendría que apartarse de kushina por algún tiempo, hasta que pudiera controlar todas sus hormonas, porque estaba seguro que él, podría ser un pervertido con ella, peor de lo que era su maestro.

—-Esto niños. —- Dijo caminando al estrado y sentándose en el escritorio que tenia ahí.- — es un ejemplo de cómo la comida solo es el principio del cortejo. Como se que no les gusta la teoría, pasemos al tema y la práctica. Saquen el libro rojo que tiene por título el Kamasutra.

Los estudiantes sacaron el libro.

—-Como verán el libro se compone de 36 capítulos que versan sobre 7 temas diferentes, cada uno de los cuales fue escrito por un experto en el campo. Primer tema habla sobre el "sexo en general", segundo tema "sobre el acto sexual", tercer tema "sobre la elección de una esposa", cuarto tema "sobre la esposa", quinto tema "seducción", sexto tema "sobre las cortesanas", y por ultimo "sobre como atraer a otras personas".

—-Tengo entendido sensei, el kamasutra se define como unión divina. —- comento Mikoto Uchiha. —- ¿es cierto eso?

—-si así es mikoto, Vatsyayana quien escribió este libro entre el año 240 y 550 D.C., creía que el sexo por sí mismo no era algo malo, pero practicarlo de manera frívola si era pecaminoso. Si nos ponemos a explicar todos los temas no terminaríamos, sin embargo este libro es mejor conocido por todas las posiciones para hacer el amor, que son 64, este tema es lo mejor del libro, por lo cual es lo que pondremos en práctica. ¿Quién quiere practicar?.

Aquí el grupo no se mostro muy convencido de querer practicar posiciones sexuales, no sabían qué tipo de práctica seria.

—-¡yo 'ttebane!.- — la pelirroja grito emocionada, tal vez realmente la comida la había afectado, porque se sentía llena de vida. Se encamino al estrado.

Minato suspiro en señal de frustración, al parecer su novia realmente quería ponerlo en graves aprietos, su mirada recayó en los bentos que se encontraban apilados en la esquina del salón, esa receta si era efectiva, Él ya sentía los efectos.

Hiashi Hyuuga se levanto de su asiento, y se encamino al estrado, el estúpido de su hermano había ensuciado, el buen apellido de ellos, era su deber como futuro líder del clan, restaurar el honor de su familia, por lo que participaría y ganaría.

La Ninja YK Namikaze, se encamino al estrado con el corazón acelerado.

Decidida a recibir también un beso de Minato se encamino al estrado, Bella scwull.

—-Muy bien necesitamos otro hombre más. —- dijo Jiraiya

Sasori se levanto de repente con un grito de dolor, su hermano óbito que se encontraba sentado a su lado le había aplicado chacra de mas a la pierna de Sasori, ocasionando un dolor, por lo que rápidamente se paro.

—-Bien Sasori, ven aquí. —- vio como la mirada aterrada del chico Uchiha se clavo en él. —- no te preocupes , puede que hoy pierdas tu virginidad. —- vio las mejillas sonrojadas del chico. —- y eso amigo mío es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre. Ven aquí y no hagas quedar mal a tu clan, tu hermano lo hizo bien, por lo que tú también lo harás bien.

Sin quedarle otra alternativa Sasori se encamino al estrado, pero antes le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermano, este simplemente le sonrió.

—Muy bien, aquí tenemos a 6 voluntarios, he revisado todas las posiciones.- — se dirigió a donde estaba el pizarrón y escribió el nombre de ocho posiciones.- —ustedes tendrán que decirme cual es la posición que eligen para realizar el ejemplo correspondiente, lo harán con una muñeca o muñeco erótico inflable. ¡Así que iniciemos!. Primero las mujeres. Kushina escoge.

La pelirroja escogió el ejemplo uno: su nombre era el Móvil del molino, vio las imágenes del hombre y la mujer, sonrojada tomo la caja que Ero-sennin le daba para poder realizar el ejemplo.

Minato escogió el ejemplo 2 de la Alineación perfecta. Los ojos azules se cohibieron por un momento, al leer la descripción del ejemplo, suspiro y se dio fuerzas, tomo la caja correspondiente. Se encamino a lado de la pelirroja, le dio una mirada significativa y ambos se sonrojaron.

Hiashi, tomo el tercer ejemplo, La Gran Apertura. Cuando leyó la descripción, en su rostro no se aprecio ningún sentimiento.

YK Namikase escogió el cuarto ejemplo La posición de Andrómaca, un grito fue su respuesta, después de haber leído el ejemplo.

Bella, sin preocupación alguna, tomo el quinto ejemplo, La cortesana. Una sonrisa sutil se dio en sus labios, el plan que tenía en mente tendría que funcionar.

Sasori, pensaba en todas las formas habidas y por haber para matar, que le realizaría a su hermanito por ponerlo en tal aprieto. Tomo el sexto ejemplo la Danza del Misionero. Y la reacción fue.- DATE POR MUERTO OBITO.- grito el chico Uchiha.

El grito de su hermano Sasori, fue violento y estremecedor, aun así estaba muy complacido en verlo en aprietos, pensaba Óbito.

—-Muy bien niños, cámbiense e inflen sus muñecos sexuales, tomen lo que necesiten para realizar los ejemplos y por orden comenzaran. Mientras ustedes realizan el ejemplo yo lo detallare para que el público sepa de qué se trata. ¡Comencemos!.

El publico aguardaba en silencio la presentación de posiciones.

Primer ejemplo. El móvil del molino.

Kushina se cambio de ropa por un traje color carne de licra, parecía que no traía nada de ropa, se ajustaba a su cuerpo, se sentía cohibida, parecía que todos ellos estuvieran desnudos, desvió su mirada violeta a Minato, se percato de las mejillas sonrojadas de él, y cuando se entrelazaron se estremecieron.

Inflo su dichoso muñeco, lo puso sobre el futon que tenia, las luces se apagaron y solo dejaron la que estaba en el estrado, su mirada nunca se dirigió al público, se centro en el muñeco sexual, la posición en la que se encontraba era inversa, de espaldas a su pareja, se sentó sobre el muñeco como si este la estuviera penetrando, y realizo una estimulación vertical agachándose hacia adelante para cambiar el ángulo de la penetración. Repitió esto tres veces después se paro y aun con el cuerpo temblando, se encamino a la esquina del salón. Dando por terminado su ejemplo.

—-kushina lo hizo muy bien, lo bueno de esta posición es que es graciosa y original permitiendo experimentar sensaciones muy diferentes sin interrumpir la penetración. Lo malo de esta posición es el riesgo importante de la salida involuntaria del aparato del hombre, pero si tienen cuidado todo saldrá bien.

—-el siguiente .- — grito emocionado el grupo.

Segundo ejemplo. La alineación perfecta

Minato se encamino al estrado vestido al igual que kushina, pero las mujeres ahí presentes, solo comentaban de lo bien que se veía desnudo, reuniendo todo el valor que en su cuerpo tenia, se puso a realizar el ejemplo.

Inflo su muñeca, se encamino a su futon y coloco la muñeca encima de él, estaba seguro que se encontraba mas rojo que nunca, su sorpresa fue a un mayor cuando la muñeca desapareció y Atadalove se encontraba encima de él.

—-Minato no digas nada, la chica se arriesga mucho, dale valor a su acto, y realiza el ejemplo.- — se voltio a donde estaba Hiashi, abrazando a un furiosa peliroja. — muy bien detenerla hasta que acabe el ejemplo.

—-¡estas muerta!.- — fue todo lo que digo la pelirroja, tranquilizándose simplemente miro a la pareja que se encontraba en el estrado, con unos ojos rojos.

Prosiguiendo con el ejemplo.

Atadalove se encontraba tumbada sobre Minato con las piernas algo abiertas simulando la penetración.

—-Quiero explicar esta parte.- — dijo Jiraiya.- — aquí una vez que Minato "la hubiera penetrado", ella debería apretar las piernas.- — dicho esto Atadalove lo realizo.- — para que los cuerpos de la pareja se superpongan en una alineación perfecta. La mujer puede entonces empezar la estimulación frotando su cuerpo lateralmente y horizontalmente.- — vio como la chica se frotaba sobre el cuerpo de un inmóvil Minato, parecía que él era el muñeco sexual.- — contra el de su pareja. Muy bien diría que Atadalove lo realizo muy bien. Minato reacciona y pasemos al siguiente ejemplo.

Tercer ejemplo

La gran apertura.-

Hiashi no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Inflo su muñeca, se dirigió al futon y puso sobre él la muñeca, esta también desapareció, por que su tímida novia Hana, se posesiono encima de Él, le regalo la más tierna sonrisa y lo beso gentilmente, después el tomo la pierna de su novia hacia abajo. En el transcurso de la maniobra, si es que estuvieran realizando el acto realmente, ella tendría cuidado en sostener el aparato reproductor masculino bien apretado en la vagina, para evitar cualquier salida involuntaria. Hana empezó a moverse en forma transversal de izquierda a derecha.

La máscara de frialdad de Hiashi, fue sustituida por una de pasión.

—-Esta posición es muy original resulta ser cómoda para la pareja, la penetración transversal ofrece sensaciones diferentes especialmente estimulando las paredes laterales de la vagina.- — comentaba jiraiya, viendo como el Líder del Clan Hyuuga se olvidaba de donde esta, y se seguía frotando en el cuerpo de su novia.- — lo malo es el riesgo de salida involuntaria durante el balanceo y amplitud de movimiento un poco limitada. Hyuuga me emociona sinceramente verte en ese estado.- — la pareja de ojos a perlados se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, se separaron rápidamente.- — veo que tienes potencial. Si quieres luego mas consejos podría darte clases privadas Hiashi. El siguiente.

Cuarto ejemplo. La posición de Andrómaca.

YK Namikaze, se encamino al estrado con una gran serenidad, después realizo la técnica de la multiplicación, está a su vez se transformo en Minato, satisfecha por su técnica ambas se encaminaron al estrado. Dejando al publico pasmado por lo que hizo. Coloco a su Minato sobre el futon, YK se coloco encima de él, en cuchillas, el busto completamente erguido. Ella controlaba perfectamente el ritmo de la penetración y llevo a sus anchas su fantasía.

Jiraiya la miro asombrado, y termino por reír sonoramente.

—-¡esa es una chica decidida!.- — grito ero-sennin. —- muy buena técnica. En esta poción la mujer controla el sexo, y el hombre tiene las manos libre para proporcionar todavía más placer a su pareja acariciando sus senos, sus nalgas o su clítoris.

Kushina miraba la escena con incredulidad, ¿Cuántas veces la chica había practicado para el resultado de esa técnica?, ¿Cuántas chicas utilizaban esa técnica para tener a minato?, ella utilizaría esa técnica para empezar a practicar. Miro a su novio, el cual estaba aun más rojo que su propio cabello.

Minato, sabía perfectamente que tenia popularidad en el genero femenino, pero no sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer, miraba a su doble con asombro, ¿el se veía así?, ¿sería la primera vez que YK utilizaba esa técnica?, ¿Por qué presentía que esta técnica se aria popular?. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, empezaba a ver todo negro.

—-muy bien, el siguiente ejemplo.

Bella.- se encamino al estrado, coloco una silla realizo unos sellos y todo se lleno de humo. Minato se encontraba sentado en la silla, Kushina estaba paralizada en un rincón del salón, y muy quitada de la pena, ante un Minato también paralizado se sentó encima de él, estrecho sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y se quedo ahí, viendo su imagen en los ojos azules. Se inclino un poco, y obtuvo el beso que tanto quería, después de disfrutar sus 5 minutos en el paraíso, lo libero del sello y a su novia también, extrañamente la pelirroja simplemente la miro.

—-Disculpa Minato.- —dijo con voz suave Bella.- — pero cuando la oportunidad se presenta hay que aprovecharla.- — se paro enfrente de él, tocando su pecho. —- eres realmente estremecedor. Gracias. —- dicho esto se encamino a cambiarse de ropa.

—-Bueno.- — Jiraiya llamo la atención.- — esta fue la posición de la cortesana, aquí podemos decir que es una posición cómoda y poco cansina para la pareja. Existe una buena profundidad de penetración y amplitud de movimientos de la pelvis. Y ojo, esta es muy practica para en cualquier lugar, especialmente en la versión de pie. El siguiente.

Sasori, había visto todas los ejemplos con una sensación de incredulidad, no estaba listo para esto, él no era como Obito, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica pelirroja, Kushina lo tomo del brazo y se encamino con él al estrado.

—-te ayudare, no tienes porque temblar. Lo aremos juntos. —- la chica tomo el papel donde venia el ejemplo y lo leyó.

Kushina se a costo sobre el futon.

Sasori se quedo asombrado al ver a tal belleza, el cabello rojo expandido en el futon, su mirada brillosa, el pensamiento que rondaba por su mente era que ella es la mujer de sus fantasías. Como si estuviera poseído se posesiono arriba de ella, sus cuerpos se tocaron y el llevo su mano al cabello, se inclino mas dejando su rostro descansar sobre el hombro de la chica. Esta era la posición del misionero.

Jiraiya dirigió su mirada al igual que todo el salón a Minato, este estaba paralizado por una técnica que el Hyuuga utilizaba, pero pudo deshacerse de ella, y en un abrir y serrar de ojos Sasori, fue levantado por un celoso novio, la expresión dulce que siempre acompañaba al rubio cambio, los ojos azules eran una tormenta, se escucho el crujir de algo y todos estaban a la expectativa.

El grupo pensó que lo había partido en dos, pero después de un momento algo llamo la atención de todos.

El rubio golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a "Sasori", nadie se atrevió a hacer nada, al parecer minato no se percataba que era un muñeco el que despedazaba.

En el fondo del salón Sasori se encontraba con su hermano.

—-¡Tú tienes la culpa de casi mi muerte! —- le reprocho Sasori.- — mira como dejo al pobre muñeco, si no fuera porque tú me rescataste, y me cambiaste por ese muñeco , seria historia.

Óbito miraba asombrado el poder del rayo amarillo de konoha, él era realmente poderoso.

—-sabia que actuaria así. —- le dijo a su hermano mirándolo después desvió la mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba ya cambiada y tranquila en su asiento.- — él no permite que nadie toque su tesoro. Pero …-— miro a su hermano fijamente de nuevo. —- ¿verdad que valió la pena, la casi golpiza?.

—-si , Kushina es realmente hermosa, vivas, una mujer de fuego.

Después de 5 minutos viendo como su alumno maltrataba a un muñeco y anticipándose a que destruya el salón, llamo su atención.

—-MINATO.- — grito, vio como su alumno lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa prosiguió hablando.- — gracias por la demostración de novio celoso, hemos visto el perfecto ejemplo de lo que un hombre aun tan pacifico como tú, se puede convertir en un peligro. Siéntate , ya masacraste mucho a ese muñeco. —- dirigió su mirada al público. —- y bien , ¿qué ejemplo les gusto?.

Todos se cambiaron, se acomodo el escenario, se recogieron las cosas y prosiguieron con la votación de los ejemplos en los pizarrones.

Minato voltio a ver a los hermanos Uchiha, saliendo de aquí conocerían la palabra "dolor".

—-Namikaze. —- Dijo la pelirroja.- — son solo juegos.- — sonrió y empezó a votar.

Pero él le quito la tablita y la beso, con pasión , enseñándole que el era el único que podía tocar a tal belleza, era suya.

000000000000000000000000

SI LO SE.- ME QUEDO RARO.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Espero no decepcionarlos.

Y si los decepcione, mil disculpas. Comenten me encanta saber lo que piensan.

-0-0-0-0

Y QUIERO AGRADESERLES POR SUS VOTOS, EN EL CONCURSO DE LAS CIEN HISTORIAS DE LA PAREJA MINATO Y KUSHINA.

GRACIAS A SUS VOTOS , OBTUVIMOS EL SEGUNDO Y EMPETAMOS EN EL TERCER LUGAR.

AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS.

ESTE FUE EL RESULTADO DE NUESTRA UNION.

EL PRIMER LUGAR SE LO LLEVO ISI-SAN, MIL FELICITACIONES. La historia esta genial.

Gracias por aguantarme, la más escandalosa de las concursantes fui yo.

Y el segundo concurso ya está. Ahora las historias serán de para normal, empieza el 8 de agosto.

Y como siempre, la escandalosa de yo, participare.

Con la historia VACACIONES DE TERROR.

Espero volver a contar con su preferencia. Así que si quieren participar lo pueden checar en donde votaron.

En fin ya me expandí, que estén bien.

Sayo nos leemos.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ILUMINAN MI VIDA, ME HACEN FELIZ.


	7. juegos sexuales

Ni hao.- yo aquí publico querido reportándome, si lo se tardó mucho, pero hago todo lo que puedo.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todos mis hermanas y hermanos por ayudarme a regalarle algo a bella, mil gracias, cumplimos la misión, y ella está muy feliz y agradece el regalo, les manda muchos saludos y abrazos.

Gracias también a Tsukimine, mi querida nee-chan me ayudo a revisar las historias, ella es genial como beta. Sin ti, hubiera estado perdida.

Todos son geniales ttebane.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.

COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA

.

CAP. 6 .- JUEGOS SEXUALES

" Primera parte"

.

By. Aniyasha

La clase estaba emocionada, las posiciones del Kama Sutra fueron de lo más creativa, ahora con la tablita en la mano escribían el ejemplo a ganar.

Jiraiya se sentía tan orgulloso de sus estudiantes, todos aunque en diferente grado eran unos pervertidos, y eso le daba emoción a la clase, miro a la pareja naranja y sonrió aún más, él tímido de su alumno Minato había demostrado que tenía un fuego ardiendo de pasión en él, Kushina era exactamente como lo había pronosticado, una mujer que podría causar estragos en un ángel.

Su mirada oscura se dirigió a sus ayudantes Isi y Cali, quienes empezaban a contar los votos, esas dos chiquillas eran hermosas y estaban felices por ayudarlo. Llego hasta ellas y colocando un brazo por cada una quedando en medio de ellas sonriendo a su público pervertido.

-— muy bien chiquillos, el ejemplo que gano fue nada menos que los del Clan Hyuuga, por románticos ya que ellos aparte de sexo y deseo , mesclaron el ingrediente secreto el amor y eso les dio puntos extras.- — tomo una caja que Cali le dio y se encamino al asiento donde la pareja estaban rojos .- — esto es para ustedes espero que lo disfruten mucho.- — tendió la caja a Hana, quien la recibió con un movimiento de la cabeza de agradecimiento.- — no quiero dejar al público curioso del contenido de la caja, así que les diré que ahí se encuentra todo lo que pueden necesitar para llevar a cabo el ejemplo pero en la vida real, aparte de un boleto para quedarse una noche en el mejor hotel de konoha, disfrútenlo mucho.

-—¡Hana eres una pervertida ttebane!.- — chillo emocionada Kushina, la adrenalina de su cuerpo estaba incrementada, ¿por qué?, no lo sabía, pero sentía ganas de gritar más de lo que acostumbraba.- —¡a ver si así el amargado limón que tienes por novio te cumple!.

Hiashi fulmino con una mirada fría a Kushina y hablo fríamente.

-—yo puedo realizar "eso" sin desmallarme por tenerla cerca, preocúpate por que TU novio, no se desmalle en el acto.

Minato miro a su amigo incrédulamente y apretando los puños respondió al comentario.

-—¿qué quieres decir?.- — le replico el rubio.- — yo me preocuparía por ser tan frio y no sentir nada al hacerlo.

-—se están saliendo del punto.- — Fugaku miro con reprobación a sus amigos.- — no estamos aquí para escuchar como lo harán, compórtense.

Los ojos azules y perlas miraron al Uchiha y sonrieron con autosuficiencia.

-—tienes la razón Fugaku.- — Minato adoptó una posición de relajación.- — tu mejor que nadie sabe que uno no se puede desmayar en el acto.

—-y también sabes que los fríos y amargados pueden sentir.- — termino la oración Hiashi, dejando a un Fugaku rojo por los comentarios.

-—muy interesante la conversación.- — dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de ellos tres.- — terminando la clase si gustan podemos hacer una competencia por ver quién se atreve a llevar a cabo todo lo aprendido el día de hoy.- — miro la cara roja del trio de genios y sonrió abiertamente.- — lo siguiente les encantara.- — hablo un poco más fuerte llamando la atención de todos, que susurraban comentarios de todo tipo.- mis niños vamos a pasar a la parte más importante de este curso, nada menos que los juegos sexuales, ¿alguien tiene idea de que es eso?.

Una mano se alzó entre las presentes, kem se paró y hablo firme.

-—Los juegos sexuales se pueden considerar como una herramienta más para lograr que ambos disfruten plenamente del sexo. Estos juegos permiten que tanto cuerpo como mente se enfoquen hacia el placer, haciéndolo más intenso, excitante y entretenido.- declaro Kem, sorprendida de haber podido terminar la definición sin desmayarse.

-—muy buena definición, es muy común que las parejas lleguen a un punto de estancamiento y de monotonía. En esas épocas de mucho trabajo y estudio, en donde además se ocupa mucho tiempo para la crianza de los niños y el mantenimiento de la casa, las relaciones sexuales corren el peligro de volverse frías, distantes y rutinaria e incluso menos frecuentes. Es aquí donde los juegos sexuales pueden darte una mano, para que reavives la pasión con tu pareja. Mikoto lee la página 32 del libro rojo que tienes en la mano.

Mikoto busco la página y se levantó a leer.

-—Para los hombres el estímulo de los juegos sexuales les permite una erección de calidad y gran satisfacción, ya que la erección del hombre es 90% mental. Para las mujeres, mediante la combinación de estímulos físicos y psíquicos que se dan en estos juegos sexuales, consiguen que su vagina se dilate y, por tanto, que comience a lubricar. Además de que se trabaja el punto mental y el poder de los deseos más íntimos.

-—gracias Mikoto.- — una sonrisa perversa que a muchos les dio escalofríos se presentó en el Sanín.- sé que nada de teoría mis pervertidos, así que mejor a jugar, el primer juego será Verdad o Reto, aquí participaran solo los hombres, Una vez colocados, se enciende un fósforo pasándolo hacia la derecha, hasta que se apague. Entonces la persona que ha pasado la cerilla encendida, pregunta a la que se le ha apagado ¿verdad o reto? , Si elige verdad, tiene que contestar a la pregunta que se le haga. Si contesta reto, se le ordena que haga algo, sobre él mismo o sobre otro jugador o jugadores, indicando el tiempo que debe durar. Si alguien no contesta o no hace lo indicado se le penaliza con la pérdida de su ropa dejándolo solo en ropa interior, así que al escenario niños.

En el escenario estaban en círculo Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Sasori, Óbito y Jiraiya.

-—comiencen.- — grito el público.

Jiraiya prendió el primer cerillo y lo paso a su izquierda, Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, y se apagó en Óbito. La mirada oscura con destellos rojos miró al sanin el cual pregunto.

-—¿verdad o reto? óbito.

-—verdad ero-sanin.

—-¿hasta dónde llegarías con Kushina?

La mirada azul mataba a óbito pero este le restó importancia, y con una sonrisa grande, guillándole un ojo a Kushina respondió alegremente.

-—llegaría hasta donde ella quisiera, para hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer y como quisiera hacerlo.

—-Date por muerto Uchiha.- — susurro Minato, codeando a Fugaku.- — ¿no te importa esa rama familiar verdad?.- —vio como negó su amigo con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada azul a óbito.- — alégate o te alejo.

—-Minato nada de celos.- — lo reprendió ero-sanin.- —continuemos, óbito enciende otro cerillo y pásalo.

Óbito encendió el cerillo y rápidamente se apagó a su lado, su hermano Sasori vio el cerillo con incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible que a él le pasara eso?, suspirando de resignación se dispuso a responder la pregunta de su hermano. El cual se tomó su tiempo para preguntar.

-—¿hay alguien en la clase con la que te gustaría perder tu virginidad?.- — sabía que las miradas mataban y su hermano Sasori le dio un puntapié en el tobillo, le dolió, pero valía la pena verlo sufrir le gustaba molestarlo.

La mirada negra se dirigió por un momento a Kushina, quien los veía con una gran sonrisa, la chica había llamado su atención y como no hacerlo , siendo tan ella, divertida, hermosa, entregada, era el tipo de mujer que te hacia suspirar, y eso hizo, suspiro y sin darse cuenta movió su mano saludándola.

-—tu hijo de ...- — Minato fue detenido por Fugaku y Hiashi.- — Ustedes dos al salir de aquí, es muy probable que desaparezcan.

Ninguno de los hermanos les hizo caso, y tranquilizándose continuaron con el juego.

Sasori encendió el cerillo y lo paso ahora se ha pago en Hizashi, ambos se miraron como tratando de descubrir qué tipo de pregunta hacer y el otro contestar.

-—¿verdad o reto?

-—verdad.- — dijo Hizashi.

—-¿te has masturbado alguna vez?.- si la pregunta fue algo fuerte pero es que ese sujeto cuando participo demostró su poco saber en el tema.

Hizashi sintió su corazón acelerado, la cara pálida se le debía de ver en el rostro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, miro a todos y se sintió a punto de desfallecer a lo lejos escucho una voz de mujer gritar.

-—¡por supuesto que lo ha hecho!. —- grito tsukimine, ahora era el momento de la venganza lo dejaría en ridículo como él la dejo a ella.- — no vez que no saben de lo que se habla, además menciono que la masturbación era un método de relajación y prevención del sexo seguro. —- Afirmo con voz clara y muy precisa.- — tu.- — señalo a la que según era novia del susodicho.- —¿él te ha insinuado algo? o ¿ha tenido alguna proposición indecorosa?.- —al ver que la chica Hyuuga no decía nada confirmo sus sospechas y la de todos.- — ven, si se ha masturbado.- — se sentó con la conciencia tranquila. La venganza es dulce.

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza

-—de acuerdo, el que calla otorga.- — dijo ero-sanin. —- continuemos.

Hizashi prendió el cerillo y en esta ocasión se apagó con ero-sanin. Se omitió hacer la pregunta, ese viejo respondería verdad, no tenía pudor alguno.

—-¿cuál es su mayor fantasía sexual y con quién?

Un suspiro salió de su cabeza y su mirada recayó en Isi-san.

-—tengo que confesar que esta fantasía apenas nació en mí, pero es algo que me esta trastornando, me encantaría algo que ver con Isi-san, una mujer fogosa y decidida, me encantaría primero a llevarla a cenar, después ver las estrellas juntas, que ella se vistiera con un trajecito muy pegadito de color rojo, me encantaría que termináramos en mi habitación , la cual la cama estaría cubierta de pétalos de flores blancas, yo la trataría con tal delicadeza, la besaría primero en su cabello bajando por su cuello con besos pequeños de mariposas y...

-—YA.- —gritaron los hombres

-—entendimos el punto sensei.- — dijo Minato— continuemos o no terminaríamos.

Haciendo un puchero Jiraiya mando un beso a Isi, la cual estaba muy sonrojada, y le guiño el ojo. Encendió el cerrillo y este se apagó en Minato. Ambos se miraron, uno sombríamente y el otro con chispa en los ojos.

-—tengo tantas preguntas que me gustaría realizarte.- —comento el peliblanco.- — ¿por cuál me decidiré?.- — vio cómo su alumno temblaba ligeramente.- — dinos Minato, todos sabemos lo caballeroso que eres y respetuoso, sabemos también que eres virgen.- — las mejillas sonrojadas de su alumno y su cara no tenían precio.- — pero eres hombre, y tus hormonas son iguales a todos nosotros, esta es mi pregunta , ¿dinos algunos de esos pensamientos pervertidos que pasa por tu mente?, acuérdate que quieres ser Hokage, y los Hokage no huyen de sus responsabilidades si no las enfrenta, ¿podrás hacerlo tu también?.

Minato suspiro fuerte y cerró los ojos por un momento concentrándose en responder, no huiría, y es verdad cualquiera tiene pensamientos perversos, él no era la excepción. Abrió sus ojos y enfoco su mirada azul brillante a su sensei.

-—no puedo decir todos mis pensamientos por que los pienso en el momento, pero esos se enfocan en Kushina, y la mayoría de ellos recaen en la misma conclusión, me encantaría besarla más de lo que lo hago, me encantaría tocarla por todos lados, cuando estoy con ella siento que voy a estallar, el aire me falta, me siento caliente, y el cuerpo se despierta.- — escucho los suspiros de las chicas ahí reunidas.- — el pensamiento que nunca me abandona es que la quiero para mí, completamente mía.- — su voz cambio a un amenazante.- — y matare a quien se atreva a tocar lo que es mío. —- sentencio mandándole una mirada fría a los hermanos Uchiha, quienes simplemente sonrieron.

-—tan lindo como siempre.- — susurro Kushina .- — yo también te quiero manosear mina-chan.- —grito la pelirroja.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Minato se apreciaban perfectamente en su rostro.

Muchas de ahí suspiraban, quien no quisiera cumplir una fantasía con él.

Minato encendió el cerillo y lo paso el cual se a pago en Fugaku, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El rubio se tomó su tiempo en formular la pregunta.

-—verdad o reto.

-—los Uchiha no huimos.

-—¿en qué lugar más excéntrico haz estado con Mikoto?

El sharinga se activó, y fulmino con la mirada a Minato, pero este simplemente sonrió.

-—acuérdate que los Uchiha no huyen.- — le recordó el rubio.

-—en las oficinas del Hokage.- — Fugaku sentía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se escucharon susurros por todo el salón.

Kushina se levantó de su asiento indignada y le grito a Mikoto.

-—así que esa vez que los encontré ahí de forma comprometedora si era cierto.- — la señalo con el dedo.- — y me regañaste ttebane.- — reprocho.- — me dijiste que pensaba mal de ti, que yo era la caliente, cuando tú eras la que te estabas detrás de las cortinas , las piernas en el aire…

-—¡ya basta!.- — le respondió Mikoto.- — Kushina silencio, no es necesario que lo grites.

Al ver el rostro sonrojado de su compañera y lo apenada que estaba sintió un poco de arrepentimiento por acusarla enfrente de todos, y se hubiera disculpado si el estúpido de Fugaku no hubiera comentado lo siguiente.

-—Mikoto es hermosa.- — su voz era fuerte.- — y yo no soy un mojigato que tiene miedo a experimentar lo que su cuerpo le pide.

La mirada violeta brillo y se tornó algo roja, su voz sonó algo siniestra y a una velocidad increíble estuvo cerca del Uchiha.

-—Mina-chan vale más que tú, él simplemente no es un pervertido ttebane. —- y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo Minato la detuvo.

-—Kushina tranquilízate.- — la llevo hasta su lugar y le dio un beso en la frente. —- nos vengaremos y le demostraremos que somos mejores que ellos.

La pelirroja asintió.

-—muy bien chicos.- — todos sus alumnos se sentaron.- — me encanta como se desarrolla todo esto, así que seguimos con los ejemplos y quiero que en estos participen los genios, así que aquí en el escenario.- — les repartió unos ejemplos . —- lean los pergaminos que les di, y esos serán los ejemplos que mostraran de juegos sexuales.

Minato y Kushina harían el ejemplo del Profesor, en donde sacarían de sus mentes la fantasía de un profesor tratando de pervertir a su alumna.

Hana y Hiashi harían el ejemplo del teléfono erótico, a cada uno se le daría un teléfono y estarían sentados en unos sofá apartados, cada quien hablaría las cosas más eróticas que quisieran hacerse ambos, tocándose cada uno el mismo.

Mikoto y Fugaku harían el ejemplo del yogur, ella escogería una zona del cuerpo de su novio para batirlo de yogur y comerlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Hasta aquí, si lo sé, es corto, pero mi vida peligraba si no subía una continuación aunque sea pequeña.

Aquí tienes nee-chan, jajajjaja, no me mates, nooooooooooo.

El lunes la continuación.

Mil gracias por leer, me encantan sus comentarios e iluminan mi vida.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.


	8. ejemplos sexuales

**Ni hao.- lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la continuación, algo rara, y pervertida así que leer bajo su propio riesgo. Espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios me alegran saber que les gusta y gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**PERTENESCO AL FORUM Y COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**CLASES DE SEXOLOGIA POR ERO-SENNIN**

**CAPITULO 6.- Juegos sexuales (segunda parte)**

**By. Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

-—Esta es la batalla que han esperado.- —grito emocionado Jiraiya.- —en esta esquina tenemos a la combinación naranja o como ustedes le llaman irresistible naranja—.- anunciaba todo como si fuera una pelean de box, porque él era el refringí.

En una esquina del escenario cambiados para su ejemplo se encontraba Minato, vestido formal, un saco color negro, una camisa azul eléctrico que le daban un toque divino a sus ojos, un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo donde se podía apreciar su perfecta anatomía.

Kushina era la fantasía de cualquier hombre, estaba vestida con un traje escolar corto, era blanco con franjas azules y doradas, la falda arriba de las rodillas, la blusa tipo marinero era ajustada con un escote que dejaba ver el valle de sus senos, erosanin le proporciono un brasear de encaje y que realzaba mas su busto, como zapatos tenía unas botas altas blancas.

El asombro provocó completo silencio en el salón, las mujeres fascinadas con Minato y claro también como Kushina daba ese aspecto de niña buena pero sexi.

Los hombre muchas ocasiones se tallaron los ojos, ante la imagen tan irreal de Kushina, un ángel puro que invitaba al deseó y provocaba tantas locas ideas.

-—comiencen.- —susurro Jiraiya

La mirada azul y violeta se encontró, ambos sabían que querían ganarles a sus amigos y demostrarle que en su relación también había chispa sexual, y valla que había, porque al verse así un tumulto de sensaciones se abrieron en ambos corazones.

La chispa sexual se sentía en el ambiente y todo el público estaba en un transe.

Ellos eran los mejores en combinación de parejas ninjas, en algunas ocasiones las misiones exigían que actuaran de otra forma de lo normal.

Así que asintiendo ambos y fijándose en meta común derrotar a sus amigos y enseñarles que con ellos nadie se mete, sonrieron dispuestos a dar el mejor espectáculo.

Las luces se apagaron y en el escenario se apreciaba un pupitre en donde Kushina estaba sentada con una libreta en las manos.

Minato se encontraba en un escritorio, según leyendo un libro mientras su mirada se desviaba a su alumna atreves de unos lentes que servían solo para darle ese toque de inteligencia y sensualidad.

-—Sensei.- —dijo Kushina llamando la atención del rubio.- — ¿podría venir un momento por favor?, no le entiendo a este problema.

El rubio asintió dejando a un lado su libro pero su mirada azul se encontraba fija sobre su alumna quien se inclino debajo de su pupitre y le dio una vista espectacular de sus senos.

Kushina se acomodo su falda, pero lo hizo más arriba de lo normal, donde dejaba a la vista sus pantis color azul. Todos sus movimientos eran calculados, quería pervertir a su profesor y por la mirada azul eléctrica que la veía tan fijamente, sabía que lo estaba logrando.

Cuando el rubio estuvo cerca de ella, la pelirroja señalo una operación en el cuaderno, él se agacho un poco mas quedando a la altura de ella.

Los sentidos de Kushina se inquietaron al tenerlo tan cerca, su aroma empezaba a marearla, cuando él explico el problema no le puso atención, estaba concentrada en su cercanía, en las palabras que decía cerca de su oído susurrándolas como si fuera un mensaje sexual, trago duro.

-—sabes, podrías pasar la materia sin necesidad de estudiar.- — puso su mano sobre la pierna de ella, vio como respingo y sus labios que estaban cerca de su oreja izquierda fue mordida, ella gimió.

-—¿qué es lo que dijo?.- — pregunto nerviosa por el contacto de su mano en su piel, esto solo era un simulacro pero las sensaciones no eran fingidas, ella se derretía con su contacto y él sentía lo mismo.

Tención sexual en el ambiente, nadie decía nada, nadie quería romper la escena, todos concentrados en ellos dos, los espectadores sentían que estaban espiando en un salón de clases a un maestro pervertido.

-—Que no necesitas estudiar.- —le quito la libreta y la paro de su pupitre.

Ella se dejo llevar hipnotizada por la mirada hambrienta de su profesor, él la llevo en donde estaba su escritorio, con la mano izquierda tiro todo lo que había ahí, y la sentó arriba de esa mesa.

-—eres hermosa—.- tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de la oreja, se inclino y beso sus labios dulces.- —me gustas Kushina.- — todo era un susurro, pero la clase entera lo escuchaba.- —yo podría pasarte sin necesidad de que estudies.- — su mano izquierda se cerró sobre su cintura, la derecha le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la falda.

Kushina gimió, y él la acercó para que ella sintiera su erección, ella agrando los ojos, y dejándose llevar lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo beso, ambos se besaron, con pasión , lujuria , olvidándose del momento , olvidándose del lugar, olvidándose que eran observados por la clase entera.

Pero entonces las mujeres reaccionaron y gritaron de júbilo. Comentarios como:

_Yo quiero un profesor así, _

_Papacito yo no quiero estudiar,_

_Yo también quiero hacer el mismo ejemplo_

Eso los despertaron de su sueño, y se separaron abrumados, sonrojados, excitados, pero felices.

-—superen eso ttebane.- —chillo Kushina abrazada de Minato.- —somos los mejores y ustedes par de limones perderán.

La mirada a perlada y negra centelló por el desafío.

Un gran aplauso se escucho por todo el salón.

—-Esos son mis niños.- — Jiraiya a brazo a la pareja.- — saben tienen tanto futuro en la pornografía que yo mismo estoy dispuesto a ser el productor. —- cuando sintió dos golpes en la cabeza dejo de hablar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El siguiente ejemplo el teléfono erótico.

Hiashi estaba vestido de una forma casual, sentado en un sillón largo y su expresión era relajada, dando el aspecto de un hombre seductor., como tío futuro de Neji, era su misma imagen.

Hana se encontraba a una distancia de 30 centímetros, ella tenía una bata de dormir sexi, color azul claro, se apreciaban sus formas, sobre todo la parte de sus senos que eran más grandes de lo normal. Su aspecto dulce, sus mejillas sonrojadas y estar recostada sobre un sillón blanco provocarían pensamientos siniestros en cualquiera que la viera así.

Separados por un biombo, el escenario parecía que ambos estuvieran cada uno en su casa hablándose por teléfono.

-—comiencen.- — chillo el público.

Hiashi tuvo que recurrir a todo su ingenio, él para nada se rebajaría a dar tal espectáculo a simples ninjas, pero esto era por el honor Hyuuga, esos naranjas comerían polvo.

Agarro el teléfono y simulo marcar, el teléfono de su novia sonó en ese instante.

Hana con una voz tan sensual contesto.

—-estaba esperando tu llamada.- —suspiro.- — pensé que no me llamarías Hiashi.- — mientras hablaba su mano pequeña se situó en el comienzo de su camisón, jugando con el.

—-Amor.- —su acento era ansioso. —- No podría no hablarte, sabes que necesito escuchar tu voz.- — su mano de él viajo por su camisa soltándose los primeros botones.

Hana se mordió el labio e hizo un sonido que parecía un gemido.

-—quisiera tenerte cerca.- — su mano alzo mas el camisón, sus largas piernas se veían.- — te necesito aquí conmigo, no en estados unidos.

Hiashi se retiro la camisa mostrando su abdomen marcado.

-—yo también te necesito.- — dijo.- — ¿dime como estas vestida?

Una sonrisa pilluela apareció en el rostro de Hana.

-—tengo un camisón nuevo. —- Informo.- — te gustaría, es transparente y azul, debajo de este.- se quito el camisón. —- un conjunto plateado como tus ojos.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Hiashi.

-—si estuvieras cerca te besaría despacio en el cuello, bajaría por tus senos. —- Hana al escuchar las palabras de su novio realizaba las instrucciones que él le daba con su mano se tocándose.- — capturaría tus senos y mis manos bajarían por todo tu cuerpo. Tócate dime lo que tu quisieras que hiciera.

-—se que no tienes camisa.- —dijo ella.- — siempre te ha gustado enseñarme tu abdomen, me gustaría besarte también el cuello, y bajar mis labios por él, después llegar en donde se encuentra ese cinturón y retirarlo.- — gimió.- — quisiera liberar a mi amiguito y …

Fue todo lo que soporto Hana por que la presión del momento, sus hormonas, el ambiente pudo más con ella, que se desmayo.

Pero ellos también fueron alabados en aplausos.

-—ese fue el ejemplo del Clan Hyuuga.- — grito Jiraiya.- —y vaya que esto está muy parejo, me asombraron.- — aplaudió.- — y por último el más siniestro de los clanes Uchiha.

0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

El escenario era tipo una habitación un futon grande y por lo que se veía muy cómodo, las sabanas que lo cubrían eran seda roja, seductora para cualquier persona.

Fugaku, a quien Sasuke se parecería físicamente, deslumbro a todas por su vestuario que era un short corto ajustado color negro, que contrastaba con su piel.

Mikoto mostro un traje completamente de encaje negro, ella sin pudor alguno mostraba sus encantos, sus pechos firmes se veían sostenidos por un sostén color piel con detalles rojos, una tanga en la que se apreciaba sus encantos firmes. Y son reía seductoramente.

-—vamos Fugaku, enseñémosle como se hace.- — la miradas oscuras brillaron.

Él se encontraba recostado en el futon al parecer pensativo, Mikoto entraba a la habitación caminando sensualmente y llamando la atención de él, en su mano traía un yogurt de sabor chocolate.

-—amor.- — se acerco a él.- — quiero probar un delicioso juego. —- arriba del cuerpo de su novio, acerco sus labios para besarlo.

-—soy todo tuyo.- — dijo sensualmente él Uchiha.

Ella deposito sobre el abdomen del él, una cantidad de yogur, saco su pequeña lengua y empezó a hacer círculos sobre la piel caliente.

Un gemido escapó de Fugaku, quien se agarraba de las sabanas rojas fuertemente para evitar agarrar a su novia e impedir que ella se alegara.

Seguido depositando el yogurt en una escalera de descenso por su estomago, dejo una gran cantidad muy cerca de sus partes de él, incluso se atrevió a remover un poco su ropa interior de su novio, sintió como se estremeció al contacto del yogur, ella no pudo evitar suspirar porque todo esto era demasiado erótico.

Fugaku necesito todo su control para evitar lanzarse encima de ella, y terminar esto como kami manda, la sensación del yogur no fue fría, sino caliente, sentir la respiración de Mikoto sobre él y sus pequeña lengua jugando con el yogur le provoco un paro, si un paro, y si esto seguía así, el perdería el control.

Y cuando Mikoto estaba a punto de llegar cerca de un lugar muy pero muy privado, Fugaku no le resistió y se desapareció del lugar. Llegando al baño para poder correr…

Mikoto sonrió, pobrecito, lo había logrado nuevamente, cada vez que él pensaba que ella se atrevería a realizarle un sexo oral él solo de pensarlo llegaba al clímax, se paró de futon sonriendo abiertamente y disfrutando de los aplausos.

-—esto esta genial.- —Jiraiya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- —**una****digna****batalla****así****que****díganme****¿Quién****gana?**

El público empezaba a calificar.

Kushina, Hana y Mikoto platicaban aun estaban vestidas sensualmente, y los hombres también.

Mordiéndose el labio y algo indecisa pero firme Sabaku no kuraii se acerco a Minato.

-—profesor.- — le dijo coquetamente llamando la atención del rubio, este le sonrió, tomando valor se acerco mas, y aprovechando que Kushina desaparecía para cambiarse de ropa, jalo a Minato y desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

Cuando Minato se dio cuenta que era secuestrado por ella, tembló. Estaban en el baño.

-—me encanto tu ejemplo.- — al decirlo estaba ella parada y Minato sentado sobre el lavamanos por una extraña razón no podía moverse.- —y es irresistible no hacer esto—se acerco a él, lo beso y se permitió arrancar la camisa azul, sus manos abrazaron el cuerpo de él. Y hubiera seguido manoseándolo si una voz siniestra no la hubiera interrumpido.

-—yo que tu lo dejaría.- — Kushina en estado habanera sangrienta hablaba con los dientes apretados.- —es mío.

Sabaku no karaii dejo en paz su intento de violación para prestarle atención a la pelirroja…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo se es corto, pero cumplí mi promesa, asi que aquí esta la continuación.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios iluminan mi vida.

Espero que les haya gustado, si lo se me quedo raro…

Son una pervertida ttebane.

Sayo que estén bien y pliss comenten. Sus palabras son un tesoro para mí, iluminan mi dedicación no mi ego.


	9. objetos sexuales

**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome publico querido XD, si lo se me tardo mucho pero es que no tengo internet, me esforcé mucho con actualizar esta historia porque cierta personita atentó contra mi vida, XD a cada rato mandaba mensajes pidiendo la actualización, así que aquí esta. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO PARA MI HERMANITA KURAII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLASES DE SEXOLOGIA POR ERO-SANNIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9: OBJETOS SEXUALES**

**BY**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

.

.

.

Con su mirada roja, Kushina observo a la chica que estaba casi violando a su Mina-chan, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo Kuraii hablo.

-esto lo terminaremos saliendo de clases.- Kuraii,soltó a un Minato petrificado por los ojos rojos de su novia, sin embargo ella no se atemorizo sabia las consecuencias de sus actos.- nos vemos al rato.- y paso a lado de la pelirroja muy relajada, abandonando los baños.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse unos brazos lo acorralaron y lo besaron intensamente, ahí él no dudo ni por un solo momento corresponder a la pasión de su novia, ambos se besaron con intensidad y pasión, cuando el oxígeno falto se separó y juntaron sus frentes.

-tendré que besarte mucho ttebane.- susurro, volviéndolo a besar ahora delicadamente.- quitare de ti cualquier rastro de otros labios sobre los tuyos.

Minato sonrió y la miro intensamente negando con la cabeza.

-tontita.- le gusto cuando Kushina inflo sus cachetes de manera infantil y él a largo la mano y acaricio su mejilla.- por muchos besos que recibiera en toda mi vida diferente persona,, los tuyos serán los únicos que quedan grabados en mi, tu eres la única que existe en mi vida, la única que me provoca intensamente.

-eres un pervertido ttebane.- se burlo ella, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas por cómo se encontraban en estos momentos.

Y ambos perdidos mirándose que nunca notaron que el telón que era la pared del baño para cambiarse, fue alzado por Kuraii para que el salón no se perdiera de la escena romántica entre ellos dos.

Jiraiya veía la situación como si fuera una escena salida de uno de sus libros, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, ellos eran la pareja más romántica y apasionada, sabía perfectamente que si canalizaba correctamente la atracción que ellos sentían el momento en que se combinaran seria toda una explosión de placer.

Las chicas rompieron el encanto cuando suspiraron en conjunto y solamente así rompieron la burbuja donde la pareja estaba.

Ellos se abochornaron, pero el salón sonreía abiertamente ante tales demostraciones de amor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Muy bien!, ¡ silencio niños!. Los Hyuuga ganaron en los ejemplos anteriores por favor denles un aplauso, su regalo será enviado a la mansión Hyuuga espérenlo con ansias es una sorpresa- se paro y escribió en el pizarrón el siguiente tema.- JUGUETES SEXUALES.- volvió a mirarlos y sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de todos los ahí presentes.- este tema va muy ligado al anterior y por lo que he comprobado ustedes no son tan infantiles como supuse desde un principio.

-no hables por todos ttebane.- reclamo Kushina.- yo no sabía de tantas cosas hasta que entre a esta clase tan pervertida.

-entonces me debes un gran favor Kushina.- dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.- su relación necesita pasar a la siguiente base.

-¡NOS CORROMPES!.

-esa es mi misión principal, que ustedes sepan muchas cosas en este tema tan importante de la vida, el SEXO es algo en lo que uno, tiene que tener mucho conocimiento, ya que nuestro cuerpo pide y exige muchas cosas para estar bien.

La clase entera lo vio con una mirada de absoluta frialdad, entendían que era un tema importante pero el Sensei lo tomaba como VITAL.

-ustedes no lo entienden pero no quedara por mí no enseñarles todo lo que necesitan saber de este tema, por lo que continuemos con la clase.- saco una caja rosada como las que entrego a principio de la clase.-quiero que todos abran la caja y saquen los objetos que ahí están, les explicare brevemente de que se tratan.

Sin temor alguno los jóvenes ninjas empezaron abrir las cajas cuando un grito espeluznante se escucho por todo el salón.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Kushina tiro un aparato que al estrellarse la mesa de su asiento empezó a moverse y a vibrar.

Todos miraron curiosos y preocupados a la pelirroja.

-Kushina, eso es un consolador.- comento Jiraiya, como si no fuera nada, agarrando el aparato y apagándolo.- es uno de los tantos objetos que están en la caja.- vio como todos sus alumnos, soltaron la caja y la miraron con horror.

Sin embargo sintió dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se atreve a enseñarnos esto?, sin comentar que es lo que hay dentro.- Óbito miro extrañado a Kushina, quien no reaccionaba aun mirando ese aparato, le tomo las manos y enfoco su mirada en ella.- ¿estás bien?

-deja a mi NOVIA en paz.- Minato abrazo a Kushina y miro fríamente a su maestro.- Sensei, en esta ocasión si se paso.- le reclamo.

Sobándose el golpe en la cabeza los miro resuelto y serio.

-tomen asiento.- dijo serio y se encamino a su escritorio, donde se aclaro la garganta para hablar a todo el grupo.- quiero dejar muy claro el por qué de esta clase, se que ustedes tienen conocimientos básicos sobre el tema , pero por pudor no platican del tema, si entablan una relación las hormonas juegan con sus cuerpos y por no estar informados pueden cometer muchos errores.- la seriedad de él cautivo a sus alumnos.- yo quiero aclararles algunas dudas, quiero que conozcan lo que el hombre ha creado atreves de la historia para su satisfacción en el sexo, quiero que el día de mañana no digan la típica frase adolecente _"nadie me lo dijo"_ o _"yo no sabía",_ la reacción de Kushina es lo que quiero evitar, quiero que miren los objetos no como algo malo, sino como algo normal, esto.- dijo enseñando el consolador.- es un simple plástico, que tiene por objeto aumentar el placer del sexo en pareja o para auto complacerse. Algunos juguetes sexuales vienen utilizándose desde hace miles de años, como es el caso de los consoladores, también conocidos como dildos. Otros juguetes sexuales fueron diseñados para fortalecer la musculatura pélvica y combatir la llamada "histeria femenina" durante la época victoriana de finales del siglo XIX, la cuestión aquí, es que muchos de estos objetos no los conocen, y el conocimiento siempre es una fuente de información importante, incluso ante alguna misión que ustedes puedan realizar, somos ninjas y las situaciones que pueden presentarse son diversas y en alguna ocasión utilizaremos si se requiere el caso nuestro cuerpo, para poder salir victoriosos de alguna situación que se presente.- sus ojos negros brillaban con emoción, no era bueno para los discursos pero le gusto lo que dijo.- pero no quiero obligarlos a nada, así que quien quiera salir de la clase puede hacerlo- se paro del escritorio y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, sin embargo podía sentir las miradas de sus alumnos fija en él.

Varios ninjas jóvenes se voltearon a ver y empezaron a comentar, pasaron cinco minutos y nadie salió de la clase, por lo contrario, habían comenzado la clase con 25 ninjas y ahora eran 35, los últimos se fueron integrando sin ser disque notados, pero el salón estaba ahora completo, ya no habían bancas sin alumnos y todos tenían una caja rosada, pero aun así, aun que no salían tampoco hacían nada.

Jiraiya se voltio y los vio a todos, sonrió internamente, sus lindos niños respondían como él sabía que lo aria, un consolador le reboto en la cabeza, fulmino con la mirada a la chica más problemática de todas.

-me sorprendiste viejo pervertido.- Kushina se levanto de su escritorio.- y por primera vez te daré la razón.- se cruzo de brazos y luego su mirada violeta se dirigió a sus amigos y al resto de la clase.- creo que lo que dice ES VERDADERO, la información siempre es necesario y mas en un tema que a muchos les interesa, soy mujer y a veces me desespera no saber qué es lo que me sucede y claro tampoco tengo la confianza en decirle a alguien, por lo que al verte tan dispuesto a enseñar Erosanin, prepárate para ser invadidos con preguntas. Porque me tendrás que responder todas mis dudas y pobre de ti, si no me dices lo correcto.- se sentó y empezó a sacar las cosas que había en la tan famosa caja rosada.

El discurso de la pelirroja dio fin a las dudas de todos los alumnos y siguieron su ejemplo comenzaron a sacar los objetos más raros que hayan visto.

Jiraiya sonrió abiertamente,, Kushina era una escandalosa, poco femenina, muy mandona, en si toda una Uzumaki pero empezaba a comprender el por qué capturo la atención de su alumno, quien veía como su novia sacaba tantos objetos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, negó con la cabeza, era increíble como la vida te daba el complemento de ti mismo, Minato era reservado, callado y pensaba mucho antes de actuar, y ella le daba el toque de aventurero, despertaba al Minato curioso, alegre, al que se atrevía a hacer las cosas más raras del mundo, ¿Por qué?, por amor, los años pasaban, y él asiéndose más viejo pero disfrutando enormemente la juventud de este grupo, disfrutando ver crecer a su alumno, disfrutando ver al pequeño diablito rojo, y por supuesto disfrutaría cuando fuera a entrenar su nieto, una nueva generación. Al ver como ya todos tenían los objetos en sus pupitres, tomo los suyos y comenzó con lo que sería para él, el placer de ver cuán pervertidos eran esos niños.

-¿alguien tiene idea cual es la finalidad de estos objetos?

-tener herramientas aumentar el placer del acto sexual.- Markos quien ingreso de colado a la clase respondió parado desde el fondo de la clase.

Jiraiya sonrió a uno de sus mejores fans.

-sí, ese es el objetivo Markos.- asintió y se explayo mas en el tema.- Existe gran variedad de juguetes sexuales en el mercado, desde los que se utilizan superficialmente para estimular la cara, el cuello, los oídos y la piel en general, hasta objetos que sirven para ser introducidos en la vagina o el ano.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de sus alumnos lo hacían sentirse tan bien, le provocaba un cosquilleo de pura felicidad, jugar con los sentimientos de bochorno en los chiquillos era muy excitante.

-haremos un pequeño juego de presentación.- tomo la lista de su libreta.- haber pasa a delante nana-chan.

Una adolecente de mirada chocolate y cabellera azabache se paró de su mesa y se encamino al escenario, se apreciaba las mejillas sonrojadas en el hermoso rostro de ella.

-sacaras un objeto de la caja rosada.- explico Jiraiya.- te daré la información y expondrás el objeto a la clase.

Ella asintió metió la mano a la caja y sustrajo una cosa que al tacto parecía una dona de plástico, era blanda, la miro y realmente no sabía qué era eso.

Jiraiya noto que ella no sabía lo que sostenía en su mano por que si tuviera idea alguna ya hubiera chillado, se acerco a ella y le dio una tarjeta donde especificaba el objeto.

-puedes tener ayuda para ejemplificar la función del objeto, puedes escoger a cualquiera de la clase para que te ayude.

Entonces la mirada achocolatada recorrió el salón y se detuvo en el Uchiha.

-Fugaku-san ¿me ayudaría por favor?

La mirada negra la miro con desconcierto pero la voz de su novia lo despertó.

-¡vamos! Te está hablando, pasa a ayudarla.- le ordeno Mikoto.

Él se levanto y se encamino al estrado donde nana-chan le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, el Uchiha estaba impresionado de que lo hubiera escogido, debido que al parecer todas deliraban por Minato.

-sostenga esto.- nana-chan le dio un consolador, y le dijo como sostenerlo.

La incomodidad de la situación era graciosa para el público, y Mikoto estaba tratando de mantener la compostura y no reír de la mirada que su novio le envió, diciéndole _ayúdame_.

Nana-chan empezó a explicar el objeto en sus manos.

-esto es una vagina artificial se adaptan al pene para simular la copulación.- agarro el objeto y lo acerco al consolador, el Uchiha retrocedió un paso, no le gustaba este tipo de ejemplos, pero ella fue más rápida y pudo introducir la vagina en el consolador, Fugaku casi chillo de horror al ver como lo hizo, pero ella no le tomo importancia y siguió describiendo el uso de la vagina.- Estos objetos tienen distintas formas, por ejemplo de vaginas, anos, o cualquier cosa con agujero que sirva para la penetración.

Las risas se escucharon inmediatamente.

-no te desmayes Fu-baka!.- grito Kushina.

-quiero verte a ti hacer esto.- la reto el pelinegro.

Jiraiya aplaudió.

-muy bien, tomen asiendo, haber déjenme ver quien más participara.

-¡yo Sensei!.- dijo eufórico Markoz, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la caja, introdujo su mano y saco un objeto parecido a un tubo corto que tenía muchas esferas alrededor y anillos.

Ero-sanin le dio la tarjeta y el rubio no miro la descripción, su atención cayó en la persona que utilizaría para que lo ayudara.

-Hana Hyuuga, ayúdame por favor.- suplico con una sonrisa seductora, escucho el suspiro de algunas chicas, él era rubio y de mirada azul, parecido algo a Minato, pero no tenía el encanto que su compañero ninja tenia.

La Hyuuga lo miro a sombrada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Asintió y cuando estaba a punto de pararse fue detenida por su novio.

-no te dejare hacerlo.- sentencio Hiashi.

Pero la mirada brillosa y determinante de la peli azul sorprendió a todos.

-yo también quiero participar, así que lo haré.- se soltó de su agarre y llego a donde estaba su compañero, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Él sostuvo un consolador.

-princesa, por favor introdúcelo encima de el consolador, tiene que ajustarlo como una funda.- vio como los ojos aperlados se sorprendía y aun con cierta timidez se atrevió a llevar a cabo el ejemplo, markos comenzó a explicar la función del objeto.- Los anillos prolongan la erección al atrapar sangre dentro del pene. Son utilizados por hombres que tienen dificultades eréctiles o por el gusto de tener esa sensación de erección durante un tiempo prolongado. Hay modelos que incluyen un estimulador que acaricia el clítoris de la mujer mientras se realiza el acto sexual, otros vibran y algunos llevan otros aros que estimulan los testículos y el perineo.

-¿eso en realidad funciona?.- pregunto Hizashi, muy interesado en el tema.

-te regalare uno!.- aseguro Tsukimine.

Hizashi se sonrojo por el comentario y las risitas de las mujeres.

-si funcionan.- aseguro Jiraiya.- los objetos están hechos para las necesidades diferentes de cada uno, por ejemplo alguien se puede excitar con cualquier cosa.- agarro un globo y lo inflo.- óbito ven aquí.

Él chico se levanto de su asiento y se encamino, su mirada oscura se poso en Ero-sanin con cierta desconfianza.

-agarra el globo y acarícialo de una forma erótica, pásalo por todas tus extremidades, en si da rienda suelta a tu imaginación.-La mirada incrédula del chico le dio mucha risa.- ¡vamos! Haz lo que te dijo, imagina que es Kushina.

La mirada de óbito busco a la chica y sonrió como tonto.

-de acuerdo.- una música se escuchaba al fondo de la clase , él agarro el globo y primero comenzó acariciarlo lentamente como si fuera el cabello rojo de Kushina, después se lo paso por el cuerpo como si fuera una tela delicada, su mirada no se apartaba de la pelirroja que al parecer entro en una hipnosis.

Minato solo apretaba los puños, pero ya estaba imaginando cada tortura posible que podía realizar al pelinegro.

Los aplausos se escucharon.

-hay diversas cosas que nos pueden excitar, por lo que los objetos pueden ser muy pero muy diversos, y puede ser cualquier cosa.- su mirada negra se dirigió al publico y sonrio a Cali.- ven aquí Cali.

Ella se encamino y estuvo enfrente de él muy rápidamente.

Jiraiya tomo un bote y saco de el, un chocoplatano, que era un plátano cubierto de chocolate en forma de paleta y tenía muchas chispas de dulce, se lo dio a ella.

-come.- susurro

Los ojos de ella brillaron de picardía e hizo precisamente eso, de una forma muy sensual saco su diminuta lengua y empezó a primero lamer y luego a comer con pequeñas mordidas el plátano.

Los hombres dejaron respirar al ver el ejemplo, sus rostros se sonrojaron completamente.

-sierra la boca Namikaze.- gruño Kushina dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Se escucharon dos golpes más, Hana estaba muy molesta y Mikoto tenía el saringa activado.

Pero quien sorprendió a todos fue Isi-san, al llegar cerca de Cali y vaciarle un garrón de agua en la cabeza, con una sonrisa forzada le hablo a una eufórica azabache.

-te estabas ahogando con tantas atragantadas. No me agradezcas.

La situación causo risa, y antes de que las dos chicas empezaran a pelear Jiraiya intervino y las calmo a ambas.

-Cali vez y cámbiate.- dijo con una sonrisa, y vio como la dos batallaban con la mirada.- chicas por favor.- suplico con su mejor cara.- tenemos que continuar con la clase y los últimos ejemplos. – vio como ambas se tranquilizaron.- muy bien juguemos a verdadero o falso, Minato y Kushina al frente.- les dio una bolsa.- cámbiense .- ellos asintieron y miro al publico.- muy bien mis niños, la siguiente prueba será para todos lo que quieran concursar serán 6 preguntas, lean la parte teórica de este tema, tienen 5 minutos.

La clase entera leyó la información.

Kushina y Minato aparecieron cambiados, ella tenía un traje de ninja muy sexi, falda corta y una ajustada blusa. Se podía apreciar la copa del sostén color negro.

Él tenía un traje ninja muy ajustado a su cuerpo pero era de piezas, una camisa de licra y un short de licra.

-muy bien, ellos están listos, pónganse en medio del escenario el cual estaba despejado y una luz tenue caía en ellos, se apagaron las luces y una música empezó a sonar.

-are una pregunta de lo que han leído y quien me de la respuesta correcta podrá quitar una prenda del cuerpo de ellos.- miro la aceptación del grupo y se dispuso a realizar las preguntas.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí lo próximo en la continuación.

Si lo sé muy raro ¬¬, en si estos no eran los ejemplos que había pensado para este tema, pero mi mente pervertida no me permitió escribir los ejemplos sin censura, XD me abochorne yo misma.

Me dije no voy a pervertirlas, así que espero le haya gustado el capitulo.

No tengo internet pero necesitaba actualizar ya. que tengo varias amenazas de demanda y otras que atentan contra mi vida XD, aun así las quiero.

Mil gracias por cada palabra que escriben en sus comentarios me encantan que les encante la historia, que por cierto estaba pensando en escribir la historia pero con la generación de Naruto, sería el mismo tema pero los ejemplos cambiarían por que los personajes no son los mismos. Pero no sé si les gustaría?.

En fin sayo me despido y gracias por comentar.


End file.
